The Unpredictable Convergence
by mssparkle85
Summary: Penny and Sheldon have drunken night of coitus. It is rated "M" so of course some lemons from my two favorite characters. Writing just for fun, so please forgive if the grammar isn't perfect. Sheldon would disapprove. I do this to take a break from studying, so don't judge me! ha.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** _I don't own anything. I just wish Sheeny was thing! I'm not by any means a professional writer. I just wrote this while I should have been studying for pharmacology. So please forgive me for the grammar errors._

"No, No, No" I said as I lift the covers and reveal the naked body next to me in my bed. This body did not belong to my fiancé'. I slowly pull myself out of the bed. He grumbles but doesn't wake up. I grab some clean underwear and a bra out of my dresser. Then pull on some sleeping shorts and tank top.

I look at the sleeping man in my bed and I try not to panic. What am I going to do? What about Leonard. I love Leonard why would I do this to him? And Amy? As weird as she may be, she is my friend. She'll be heart broken.

Dr. Sheldon Cooper is naked in my bed right now. How the hell did this happen. I walk in my living room and see the empty wine bottle the half full glasses, and part of our clothes strewn on the floor.

I sit on the couch revisting last night. Sheldon was pretty upset with the University's Award Night and I was upset with Leonard because he didn't support me for wanting to try out acting again, since I now had a good stable well paying job. So Sheldon and I decided to share a Uber back to the apartment. I offered wine he accepted, we drank the whole bottle and wine obviously makes me slutty and to find out, it does the same for Sheldon. I would feel guilty that he wasted his 1st time on me…but that didn't feel like that was his first time.

Sheldon will probably freak out when he wakes up. I walk into my room and look at my alarm clock. It's 7:00am. If I wake him then he may not be too late with starting his routine. He is a creature of habit and this happening and being off schedule. God knows what that may do to him.

So I switch on the light and Sheldon groans but it doesn't wake up. So I nudge his shoulder and say, "Sheldon…Sheldon…"

He sits up and yells, "Danger, Danger." His hair is a mess, his eyes were wild, and looks around confused and up at me.

"Penny, why am I in your room?" He asked.

I bite my lip, "You don't remember?"

"I remember taking the Uber back to the apartment and us drinking wine….but everything else is kind of unclear…"

"He lifts the cover over him and peaks under, "Oh, lord. And I'm naked."

I say, "Um, I think we had a drinking game and you lost. You then passed out in my bed and I passed out on the couch."

His blues eyes looked at me inquisitively. Like he wasn't sure to believe me but just shrugged, "This is why my mother told me to stay away from alcohol and drugs."

I grab his boxers and undershirt off my floor. I then go to the living room and grab his pants and dress shirt tossing it in my room and I turn my back as he shemmys the boxers on under the sheets and pulls the undershirt over his head.

"So, when did you start wearing boxers?" I mentally hit myself. Why did I feel the need to start conversation.

Sheldon replies as if I asked about the weather, "Amy bought them for me. She said when we get married; she wants to make sure that I am able to reproduce."

I bite my lip, "Marriage? I wasn't aware that you two were thinking about it."

Sheldon says, "Well since, Leonard and you are engaged and Bernadette and Howard are married…maybe it was time for us to put some thought into it…"

Sheldon's voice was getting closer so I figure he was dress and I turn around. Sheldon says, "Penny, how come your undergarments are on the floor too?"

I say with a fake grin, "You know me. I'm messy."

Sheldon says, "I think I remember that your apartment was clean last night because I gave you a compliment. Are you sure I lost?"

I roll my eyes and grab the sleeve of shirt, leading to the door, "Sheldon you're going to have a hard time to catch up on your routine. It's 7:15am."

Sheldon says as I pull him out the door, "Do I tell Leonard that we played a stripping game?"

I swiftly turn to face him, "No. You came home with me, got drunk, passed out on my couch. That is the story for Leonard and Amy. Anybody you talk to…."

Sheldon nods, "Okay. I'm not great at lying."

I say, "Well, you don't even remember it, so technically it's not lying for you. Just don't say anything and go to your room. I'll explain."

I open the door to their apartment and silently praying that Leonard wouldn't be awake but unfortunately hr was and leaning across the bar. His eyebrow rose, amused and looked at me questionably. I reply, "Look who I found passed out on my couch?"

Leonard grins, "I was worry that he didn't come home before curfew."

Sheldon rolls his eyes, "Ha, Ha."

He then heads to the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

Leonard says, "Sorry, you had to take care of Sheldon last night."

I smile, "No, problem. It's my fault for letting him have those 2 glasses of wine." I could feel the awkward tension from our fight last night and Leonard takes a breath and says, "Look, Penny. I'm sorry about last night."

I shake my head as I cross my arms and say, "No, Leonard. It's fine…"

Leonard says, "I just don't want you to get hurt again. I know that you are a good actress but the movie business was always pigeon holing you into a blonde bimbo parts and you are more than that…."

That was sweet and I felt the guilt rising up from what I did with Sheldon last night, "Thanks. I probably overreacted. This miniseries is good and Will Wheaton is the one that told me about the part. He's our friend and he wouldn't have suggested if he thought it was a demeaning part…"

Will Wheaton was the host of the award ceremonies, since he is kind of a celebrity. He told me that his friend was a director and was doing lifetime miniseries and Will suggested me for a part. I'll go read for the part next Thursday, which it means if I got the part, I'll probably have to take a few months off of work.

Leonard says, "I know but if it is a demeaning part, then I'll go kick his ass."

I can't help but giggle.

Leonard glares at my amusement, "I mean it!"

I say, "Sure sweetie." I give him a kiss and say, "I'm going to take a shower now."

Leonard says, "Hey, can you by any chance…take Sheldon to work today."

I wanted to say no but I didn't have any reason to say no or one that I could explain to him and I sigh, "Uh sure. Why?"

Leonard says, "I have to go meet with Dr. Holms. He wants me to work with him on a study is he is doing."

I open the door and nod. "Oh, okay. Well have fun with that."

Leonard hints at the sarcasm, "Oh, you know I will."

I shut the door behind and briskly pull my door open and slamming it behind me. I then slide down the floor. Will this guilt ever go away? I screwed up, well Sheldon and I screwed up. It takes two to tango, except he doesn't remember that we did the tango and it's probably for the best. I don't know if Sheldon could handle it. It'll just be a secret that and I will bring to my death bed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, look there is Mississippi. So that makes 15." Sheldon says as he peers out the window at the cars passing us, so he could read their license plate.

"Oh and there is Ohio and oh Arizona….."

"Sheldon! It's a 20 minute ride to your work. You're not going to find all 50 states." I snap at him.

"I wasn't expecting to get all 50 states. I'm just finding a distraction for this headache, I have from the wine I consume last night. Anyway who peed in your cheerios this morning?" Sheldon rolling his eyes at me and then looks back out his window.

I sigh, "Sorry, Sheldon. Just didn't get a lot of sleep last night." Because we were fucking last night and I'm the only one that remembers it.

Sheldon scoffs, "Well, if you hadn't peer pressure me into drinking games then maybe we both could have had our 8 hours of sleep."

I laugh, "You the one who started the drinking game." As in drinking game, he is the one who initiated the sex.

Sheldon looks confused and trying to rake his brain to remember the missing memories of last night, "I did?"

He says, "Well you made me drink."

I reply, "I offered it to you and you willingly accepted."

I finally pull up to the university and he grabs his bag and says, "Thank you for the ride, Penny."

I reply, "You are welcome Sheldon. Text me if you need me to pick you up today. "

Sheldon nods, "Well, Amy usually brings me home."

I felt at ping of jealously and say, "I know but the offer stands if she's not able to…"

Sheldon smiles, "Okay. Bye Penny."

I smile and say, "Bye" as he closes the door.

My day was going okay and at lunch I decided to go to the Cheesecake factory. You would think I would stay away from this place after I quit but the bartender was a good friend and someone that wasn't connected to my other small group of friends.

"Hey, Liz." Liz looks up from wiping the bar and smiles, "Penny! Long time, no see."

Liz is an Alabama girl with a endearing southern drawl, has long wavy brown hair, green eyes, in her early thirties. She wore a tee shirt that said Cheesecake factory that kind of showed off her flat stomach and jeans. Bartenders are allowed to not wear proper uniform as long as they wore a cheesecake factory tee shirt.

I look at her apologetic, "I'm sorry Liz, I've been meaning to stop by."

Liz grins, "I don't blame you not wanting to come back to this hell hole."

I ask, "So how is Jared and the baby?" Liz smiles and sighs, "really, good. Jared has started his 4th year of medical school and the baby is a year and half now." She grabs her phone out her apron and shows a picture of little Emma on her phone. I say, "Oh my gosh she is soo cute. She's so big." Liz nods, "Yeah and she's practically running now. I come to work just to get a break!"

I sigh and laugh, "Wow. "

Liz says, "So how about you? How's your job?"

I say, "It's good. Pays well." Liz nods, "That is what matters, I guess. How about Leonard? I saw that y'all got engaged on facebook!"

I bite my lip looking away "Yeah, we are good, good…."

"Good, good? You don't sound as if it is good." Liz says raising an eyebrow.

I sigh, "We were good, I guess…until last night. I got angry at him and then I went did something stupid?"

Liz says, "Wait hold on, one minute and let me get this customer. "

She tends to the customer at the other end of the bar and then walks back over to me, "So when you say stupid. Did you like keyed his car and flatten his tires? Make out with a stranger?"

I shake my head and plop it on the bar, "No, worst."

Liz leans over the bar and looks at me, "Worst than making out with a stranger. Did you sleep with a stranger?"

I say, "I wish it was a stranger."

Liz eyes widen, "Oh my gosh, penny. Who? Was it Zack? You didn't ruin your engagement for that douche bag…"

I shake my head, "It wasn't Zack."

Liz look over at another customer, "Yeah, I'll be right there." She looks at me, "Stay put!" Liz then mixes a drink and hands it to a customer. Liz washes her hands and as she is drying them in a towel and looks at me, "Do I know him…wait is it a him? I'm not sure if Leonard would mind if it wasn't a him…"

I roll my eyes, "It's a him and yes you know him. He's tall, kind of annoying, OCD…."

Liz eyes gets wide and leans over the counter me, "Sheldon Cooper?!. The man that freaks if the mayo is not perfectly even on his hamburger….Sheldon"

I cover my face with my hands, "Yess"

Liz says, "I thought he didn't have a deal!"

I look back at her and say, "Me too! Until last night….and Oh my Gosh he defiantly has a deal…"

Liz says, "So how did it happen?"

I say to make the story short, "Sheldon was upset because another scientist took credit over his work and got an award for it, I was got pissed off with Leonard. So Sheldon and I shared a uber and by the forth glass of wine we were both wasted and it's kind of blurry, but he kissed me then the kiss got deeper, then clothes came off….and the rest I'll leave to your imagination."

Liz looks at me shocked and say, "Was it good? It can't be good…he's a virgin right?"

I say, "Maybe I was just drunk, but it was good, like surprisingly really good…well except for the regret the next day." I pause because something had just occur to me, I look at Liz, "Like he knew what he was doing, I don't think he was a virgin."

Liz stifles a laugh, "Well he defiantly isn't now."

I sigh, "But the worst or maybe it's good….he doesn't remember any of it. As far as he knows we played a stripping drinking game and he passed out in my bed. Leonard thinks he just drank too much and passed out on my couch."

Liz says, "Well, I mean you screwed up a little…well a lot. Though if there is no witnesses, then who is to find out?"

I say, "But I had sex with Sheldon Cooper! And he talked about his girlfriend this morning and I felt jealous of her. What if I have been just repressing my attraction for him and it came out after alcohol."

Liz shrugs, "Nah, you just become slutty when alcohol starts flowing into your veins."

I glare at her and she laughs, "I'm kidding, well kind of. But I've always felt you two had this special connection and even though he is an odd, odd man. He's attractive, tall, and I've wonder what's under those Flash teeshirts."

I bite my lip, "I was surprised that he's actually kind of fit. He has some abs and pecs going on…Not like Chris Hemsworth….maybe more Robert Pattinson, you know as Edward Cullen in New Moon."

Liz still leaning over, props her hand on her chin staring off as she imagines Sheldon with Edward Cullen's body and nods, "That was my favorite Edward Cullen…"

Liz then says, "Oh gosh, Penny. I didn't even offer you a drink or eat."

I say, "I'll have a water to go. I had eaten a sandwich on the way."

Liz hands me my cup of water and says, "I never told Jared but when we were on a break. I slept with a busboy."

I say shockingly, "What busboy and when were you and Jared ever on a break?" Jared and Liz dated for 5 years before eloping after she got pregnant.

Liz says, "Like 3 years ago and the worst part is we were only a break for like a week."

I say, "Well, what busboy?" Liz replies, "Todd." I say, "The tan guy, with the long dark hair he wore in a bun…" Liz nods and I reply, "Yeah, I slept with him once too but before Leonard and I started dating."

Liz says, "Let me guess you drank too much…" I reply, "Yeah, we were closing up, drank your booze, and had sex on this bar." Liz scrunches up her face, "Did you at least sanitized the bar afterwards."

I lied, "Yeah, sure I did." I then ask, "What happen to Todd?" Liz says, "He's on one of those CSI shows. He has a small part but he has a couple lines…sometimes. Yeah, heard he gets like 50 grand a year…which is poor for an actor but it is a living wage and whole lot more than I make."

I pout, "So Todd gets an acting gig and I couldn't. I hate Todd."

Liz nods, "Todd is stupid."

I reply, "So, how did you get over the guilt?"

She shrugs, "I didn't, I just learn to live with it. It got better once Todd left."

I sigh, "Sheldon is never going to leave. If Leonard and I ever do get married and buy a house, then he'll probably live over our garage."

I look at my phone. "Crap, I got to get back to work. Thanks for talk."

She smiles, "No, problem. We have to hang out sometime…when I can get enough tips to pay for a babysitter."

I grab a twenty out of my purse and slap it on the counter. Liz says, "You didn't buy anything…"

I reply, "It's for the therapy session." Liz laughs and says, "Thanks."

As I was leaving I say, "Call me, whenever you have anytime to hang out." Liz says, "I will."

The rest of the day went by pretty smoothly. It felt great to actually tell someone what happen last night and get it off my chest, kind of. Except I dreaded having hang out with the gang and being around him, with this guilt…

I heard my phone ding and got it out of my purse as I walked out of my last client's office and it was a text from Sheldon. My heart skipped. I open up the message.

 _Penny, if you can pick me up at 4:30PM, I would greatly appreciate it "_

I message back, _Of course. I just got done with my last client and on campus. So I'll be there in a few minutes._

He replies back: _Thank you._

Amy has always picked him up, since they had dated. She enjoyed it because it gave her time to spend with Sheldon. Was Amy mad because he left early? No, he's notorious for leaving early from places that didn't amuse him. Amy was having a great time and chose to stay. Wait what if he told Amy that we played a stripping drinking game? No, he said he wouldn't and if he did then I would have like 10 messages from her right now. I just need to stop coming to conclusions. She's probably just working late.

My heart was beating fast as I get on the elevator heading up to Sheldon's office. Why? I'm the only one and now Liz, that knows that Sheldon and I had sex.

The elevator opens and I say hi to a few people as I walk to Sheldon's office and knock on his door. I hear, "Come in." from the other side and I open it and say, "Hey, Moonpie. So, Amy couldn't drive you home today?" I try to say in the most chipper way possible.

Sheldon was in his chair mindlessly making imaginary lines on his desk with his fingers. He didn't even give me an annoyed looks and tell me that his MeMaw is the only one who calls him Moonpie.

Sheldon shakes his head staring into the distance, "No, I told her that I didn't need her to do so, today."

My heart was beating loud that I would think he could even hear it. I walk closer to his desk, "Sheldon? Did you have a bad day?" Oh, please let be about that the Award Ceremony and not about what happen after the Ceremony…at my apartment…in my bed.

Sheldon pushes his chair back and stands up and says, "I talked with the head of the department about Barry Kripke taking credit for my work."

I relax a little. It's defiantly not about us. I reply, "Oh and…"

Sheldon, who still hadn't made eye contact with me, looks out the window with his hands in his pockets, "He agreed, after I showed him proof it was my work, Kripke had been wrongfully rewarded and promise to have a talk with the board."

I say, "Well, that seems okay. So your day was good…."

Sheldon turns and looks at me. His blue eyes piercing into me, "It was good until I started getting my memory back from last night. Why did you lie to me Penny?"

My legs got weak and slump in the chair on the other side of his desk. I could feel the tears welling up and I say, "What exactly do you remember?"

Sheldon sits back in his chair and we were both were having a hard time keeping eye contact, "I kissed you, you kissed me back, my hands started to roam under your dress…."

I interrupt Sheldon, "So, you remember everything."

Sheldon nods, "We had coitus."

I sigh, "I'm sorry Sheldon."

Sheldon says, "Why did you lie?"

I shrugged, "I didn't know. I felt only one of us had to bare this burden…"

Sheldon nods and says, "Well, that's understandable" gets back up and grabs his bag and says, "Okay then, I'm ready." I stop him before he got to the door and look up, "I'm sorry that we slept together. Are you going to ever forgive me?"

Sheldon says, "Why would I need to forgive you? I initiated it."

I reply, "I should have stopped it and I am the one who offered the wine."

I noticed that somehow we gravitated in an area that was not within Sheldon's personal space. He swallowed and his voice was kind of shaky, "I don't know if I wanted you to stop…."

 _What did Sheldon just say? That was very uncharacteristic of him. Am I in one of those science fiction movies the guys like to watch and Sheldon's body been taken over by aliens?_

I stared at his lips and wanted to kiss him.

 _This is Sheldon, Penny. What is wrong with you?_

It was like a force was pushing us towards each other. Our lips were merely a fraction of inch apart, almost touching but then there was knocking. We both were shook out of our trance and jumped back two feet away from each other. The door opens and it was Raj. Raj with his big friendly smile says, "Hey Sheldon. Howard and I are going to the comic store, want to come."

He then sees me and smiles, "Oh and Hi, Penny, didn't see you there." I just wave.

Sheldon was clearly flustered and looks at me then Raj, "Uh, yeah. I think there may be a new The Walking Dead issue."

I nod, "Oh, good. I have errands to run anyway."

As we split ways in the parking lot. I say, "Bye guys guess I'll see you for dinner tonight."

I get in my car and lay my head on the steering wheel. Sheldon remembers and he admitted he initiated it. Oh and did we just almost kiss? Oh, I'm doom for hell.


	3. Chapter 3

I felt better after my evening workout and felt I had cleared my head a bit. I was now sitting in the living room of 4A with the group and Raj's new girlfriend Claire. We were eating dinner and Raj says, "Thank you, Penny for buying us all dinner."

I smile, "It's the least I could do, since you guys have paid for my dinner plenty of times in the past…"

Sheldon replies, "2042" as he digging in his beef and broccoli.

I raise my eyebrow at him and he see's my expression out of the corner of his eye and clarifies "2042 is how many times one of us has paid for your food."

"Well, I'm sorry. I guess I have 2041 more meals to make up for you guys." I jabbed back at him, a little pissed off by his backhanded comment.

Raj replies, "No, you were chasing your dream. We never cared about paying for your meal here or there."

Sheldon replies, "No, we never cared paying and even if the dream was a bit farfetched…."

Amy nudges Sheldon, "Sheldon apologize to Penny. That's rude and you know that she was a good actress."

Sheldon looks up at Amy, "I'm just saying the probability of being a successful actor is…."

Amy chided, "Sheldon."

Sheldon looks at me for first time this evening and says, "I apologize, Penny."

My heart skip when I look into those blue eyes and we both darted our eyes back to our food, I say, "It's fine…"

Leonard says, "Anyway, Penny might get her big break. She has an audition next Thursday."

Bernadette says, "I didn't know you were auditioning anymore."

I smile at her, "I haven't been but Will Wheaton had told me last night that his friend was making a Lifetime miniseries and Will Wheaton mention me to the guy…and yeah the rest is history…"

Claire says, "I love the lifetime channel. Raj and I watch it constantly."

Raj says, "I love a good romance movie."

Bernadette says, "You need to hang out with us for our Girls movie night."

I nod and say, "Yeah, you can come with Raj."

Raj nods, "I love our girl nights."

Claire smiles and nods, "Yeah I would love to."

We watched a Star Wars movie and I fell asleep and woke up to everyone getting up, I groan, "Is the movie over?"

Howard replies, "Yeah but we couldn't hear it over your snoring."

I frown, "I don't snore."

Bernadette hits Howard in the arm, "He's lying you weren't snoring. I just can't believe Sheldon fell asleep during Star Wars."

Leonard grins, "Well, our Sheldon has grown up and got drunk last night. Didn't even make it home in time for his curfew."

Howard jokes, "What, did he drink one wine cooler at Amy's?"

I start getting up and part of me wanted to dart through the door and into my apartment rather than have this conversation. I was scare to leave though because I wasn't sure what direction this conversation may go….

Amy looked at Sheldon confused, "No, he didn't stay at place. He left the award ceremony early last night with Penny."

Leonard chuckles, "And then Penny got him drunk."

I say, "I didn't get him drunk. He willingly drank it with me…"

Howard raises his eyebrow suggestively at me, "Trying to get Sheldon drunk to take advantage of him?"

I glare at Howard.

Sheldon is picking up the empty cartons and paper plates and says, "We both were upset and we accompany each other with wine and conversation. I fell asleep on the couch and she fell asleep in her bed."

 _I was impressed with how great he told that lie. Sheldon is usually not great with lying._

Amy says, "You didn't tell me that you stayed at Penny's."

Sheldon shrugs, "Well I wasn't aware, that was information that you care to know…"

Amy gets up and walks up to him in the kitchen, "I just like to know when my man is spending a night at another girl's house."

Sheldon says, "I didn't spend a night at a girl's house. I spent it at Penny's apartment."

I reply, "Not sure if I should be offended by that or not."

Amy sighs, "I know but if someone saw you leaving her apartment early in the morning then they might think differently."

Howard says, "To call 911 because a creeper just left her apartment?"

Sheldon replies, "No, I believe that would be if you left her apartment."

Everyone claps and burst out laughing with Sheldon's quick comeback." Raj says, "Wow, Sheldon, good come back."

It was getting late and everyone left the apartment. Sheldon was in the hall with Amy, kissing her goodnight and I was on the couch with Leonard, my head laying on his shoulder. I yawn, "So glad it's Friday and I can sleep in."

Leonard replied, "Me and you both. Are you sleeping over tonight or do you want me to sleep over…"

He couldn't sleep over at my house because I hadn't changed my sheets. I reply, "I'll stay over here but I need to go get my things." Leonard gives me a sweet kiss and smiles. "Okay well I'm going to go get ready for bed and meet you there…"

I smile, "Okay."

I open the door and notice Sheldon and Amy are still kissing. It looked awkward; they were stiff, closed mouth kiss, his hands on her shoulders, and her hands on his waist. _Not like his kissed me, last night._ I try to close the door softly but they still heard and broke the kiss. Amy blushing and pulls her hair behind her ears, "Well, I will see you tomorrow morning."

Sheldon nods, "I'll be waiting at 9:30 AM sharp. Good bye Amy."

I was so nervous with what was going on that I couldn't get my key in the door. I finally open it and I hear Sheldon say, "Why don't her kisses feel the same as it felt with you."

My heart skip and I stop at my door way. I knew I was going to regret this question but I couldn't stop myself. I turn and look at him, "What do you mean?"

Sheldon looked at me and says, "Amy's kisses are nice but when I kissed you last night there was this feeling. My HR sped, my breathing patterns change…."

His face scrunches up, "I think my tongue was in your mouth and your tongue was in my mouth. My mouth was also in other places…" he seems to ponder.

I blush, "Probably the alcohol"

Sheldon follows me in my apartment and shuts the door behind him, "Will you kiss me?"

I swivel around to face him, looking at him like he lost his head, "Excuse me?"

Sheldon replies "So I can compare and see if it was the alcohol."

I sigh, "Sheldon, I don't think that is a good idea, after what happened last night? We have enough secrets we have to keep from them."

Sheldon replies, "The alcohol inhibited us from having self control of our choices. We are sober and it'll just be a kiss, won't go any further…"

I shake my head and say, "Sheldon, we can't. How are you not dying from guilt, as it is?

Sheldon puts his hands in his pocket and looks down at the floor, "I do feel guilty but I have to move on and not have it interfere with my life…"

I say facing him "Is it really that easy for you?"

Sheldon shakes his head and looks up at me with those piercing blue eyes, "No, I'm just surprisingly good at hiding it. I'm awkward in all situations, so no one notices.."

I take a breath and say, "Okay, just one kiss. Maybe we will see what happen last night was just a drunken night and it meant nothing. Then we can both move on."

Sheldon gulps and walks to me. He awkwardly tries to figure out where to put his hands. I get impatient and pull on the front of his shirt to bring his lips down to mine.

Our lips connect and it's like fireworks has gone off. Our lips move together. His hands are in my hair and my hands slide down his chest. I feel his tongue begging for entrance and I accept. _How does Sheldon know how to do this so well_? Our tongues are dancing for dominance. His hands are sliding from hair down my waist and I know if we don't stop then we are going to go too far. I gently pull away.

As I pull away he gently bites my lower lip and I want to push him on my couch and have my way with him. I can't. We have to stop. Sheldon props his forehead on mine, breathing heavily.

He then backs up and pulls his fingers through his dark hair, "It wasn't the alcohol."

Then without another word, he leaves my apartment leaving me stunned.

I grab my PJs and other night gear then march in their apartment, into Leonard's room. I start stripping and Leonard raises his eyebrows and says, "Well aren't you feisty tonight."

I say, "We haven't had our makeup sex yet."

Leonard crawls to the foot of the bed and I bend down kissing his with all my might. Trying to erase what happened with Sheldon. Leonard is my fiancé' and he is who I love.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, it was about 8:30am. I pull out of bed and pull on my PJs and robe. After I was done brushing my teeth and pulling my bed hair into a bun, I walk into the living area, where Sheldon was dressed at his computer and looked like he didn't get his appropriate REM sleep or whatever.

"Good morning" I mutter as I walk to the coffee pot.

"Well, I hope your morning was as good as your night last night."

I raise my eye brow at him.

"Oh, come on Penny, people in China could hear y'alls primal calls, last night."

He then looks up at me and says, "That was sarcasm."

I reply, "No, that was exaggeration and you never had trouble sleeping before."

I pause for a second and can't help but grin, "Are you jealous?"

He replies, "Of course not."

"Then why does it bother you?"

I could tell Sheldon was running out of excuses and he pushes his chair back and says, "I am going to reside in my room, until Amy gets here."

I watch as he swiftly walked to his room and shut his door.

I go on and get my shower and as I am leaving the shower with the towel on my head and my robe wrapped around me. I see Sheldon is in the living room in his spot on the couch and he looks at me, "Am I not suppose to feel anything?"

I shrug, "I don't know, Sheldon. We were just drunk and made poor choices."

Sheldon stands up, "I'm not like you Penny. I don't just have coitus with random people."

I say, "Sssh, Leonard may hear."

I reply trying to keep my voice low enough that Leonard wouldn't hear in the other room, "You weren't random and when I have one night stands it is usually with random guys not with my best friend. It eats me up that I had a one night stand with you. This has damaged our friendship."

Sheldon swallows and says, "Were you satisfied with him last night?"

I said before I could think, "No."

Then there was a knock and walks in Amy.

Sheldon nervously turn to Amy, "Hey Amy."

She smiles, "Good morning, Sheldon. Good Morning, Penny."

I smile, "Good morning, Amy."

Amy goes up to Sheldon gives him a peck on the lips and my heart sinks. Not sure because what we did may have made Sheldon rethink his feelings for Amy, which will break her heart or because it's reminder that Sheldon and I could never happen.

I nervously say, "Um, well you two have fun. I'm going to go get dress."

Sheldon replies, "Well, I guess I will see you at 8:15 PM. It's laundry day."

I turn to him and reply, "Sure."

Leonard and I had lunch and a movie today but Howard and Raj invited him to some Science thing and I was here alone. My laundry was gathered at 8:00pm and my stomach was twisted. Maybe I should wait till Sunday.

Being alone with Sheldon, it's going to be awkward. What if we kiss again? I can't help myself to think that may not be a bad thing…

I get the nerve and decide to get in there early and put my stuff in the washer. That way if it gets too awkward then at least my clothes will be done earlier. It made sense in my head.

I go down the gazillion flight of stairs to the laundry room, adding detergent to 3 washers. Put my bras, panties and delicates in one washer my sheets and comforter in one, and the rest of my clothes in the other. I put in the 1:25 for each washer and turn it on. About that time Sheldon walks in at, 8:15 on the dot.

Sheldon says, "Oh, well you are here early."

I say pulling myself up on one of the washers, "Yeah, I was bored. So how was your and Amy's date."

Sheldon rolls his eyes as he separates his clothing, "The science exhibited looked like it was put together by a 5th grader and then we had lunch at this Hibachi grill."

I say, "Oooh Hibachi Grill! That's fun."

Sheldon looks at me and says, "No, it's unsanitary. They don't wash those knives in between cutting meats."

I almost wanted to tell him about what happens in the kitchen at his favorite restaurants but he'll probably have a panic attack.

Sheldon says, "So, I assume Leonard and you had good date."

I say, "Yeah, lunch at In and Out and a movie. Now, he is with Raj and Howard for some science thing."

Sheldon smirks, "Science? Hardly. I got invited. It's a role playing game."

I reply, "Like Warcraft?"

Sheldon responds, "Sort of except it's not on the computer, it's real life…"

I say, "like they run around acting like different characters?"

Sheldon nods.

I burst out laughing and say, "I have to follow him one day and record it."

Sheldon was done with sorting; he carefully measures the detergent for each washer as he puts each pile in different washers and setting them on different cycles. "Oh, it's on youtube."

I say eagerly, "I want to see it!" He pulls out his phone.

I hop off the washer and say, "Why haven't I been shown this!"

Sheldon explains, "Leonard made everyone promise that we'll never show you."

I walk next to Sheldon and he holds out his cell phone so I can see it and there it was, Leonard, Howard, Raj, and some other nerds running around in knight suits.

I start giggling

I point, "Is that Amy?"

Sheldon rolls his eyes, "She's the damsel in distress."

I say, "Where are you in the video?"

Sheldon replies, "I'm recording it. These games were never my thing."

I laugh and he smiles shaking his head. He then gets serious, "I apologize about this morning?"

I say, "Are you actually apologizing?"

Sheldon shrugs, "The situation seem as if I owed an apology. You have every right to have coitus with your fiancé and should have not been upset with you."

"Penny, you know I'm not great with social cues."

I grin, "It's okay. I'm sorry we were being so loud. Just after that kiss…we had, I had to do something to relieve….that feeling…"

He seemed to be gravitating towards me and he says, "Well did it relieve it…"

I shake my head "no". My heart rate was rising.

Our lips then connected and the fireworks started again he swivel me around and lifted me on the washer. My hands were in his hair. His hands were in mine, but then were roaming my body. His kisses travel down my neck and on to my bare skin. One hand went under my dress. Maybe I wore a dress on purpose, hoping this would happen.

My dress had a built in bra and my good strapless bras were dirty, so I opt out of wearing one today. I felt Sheldon pull the straps down and he lifts his head to look and nervously gulp as he slowly pulls the top of my dress down. He looks down hungrily and then looks at the distance and says.

"Hold on."

I whine when his hands left me and my eyes followed him. He kicks the door stopper of the laundry room door and it slams shut. He replies, "It locks from the other side" Sheldon then surprisingly takes both his shirts off and of course folds them and puts them by his laundry basket.

He is finally back and my bare chest is touching his as he kisses me deeply. I felt his hands go back under my dress and pull down my panties. I help shimmy them off. His hands start working down there as he kisses down my neck, my breast, and back to my lips. I moan out to the strokes of his long fingers. I could almost not handle it and my hands make it to his pants and I unbutton them and pull down his boxers and pants at one swift. I felt his erect member graze my thigh and he moans. He positions himself at my entrance. He first gently thrusts inside me as we deeply kiss but then he does it harder. We were grunting, moaning, and yelling in ecstasy. We both came and we huff and puff. We kiss one more time.

Sheldon pulls his pants and boxers up enough that he can walk to the sink against the wall and found some paper towels to wipe his self off and washes his hands, as I pull my dress back up and then he offers some paper towels to me. I sheepishly thank him and walk to the sink to wipe myself down.

He pulls on his shirts and buttons his pants. I find my underwear and pull them on. He seemed nervous as reality was starting to hit. He says, "Penny, you need to fix your hair." He tries to smooth it down and I reach out to smooth his. The guilt and shame was coming back.

Then the door to the laundry room opens and we jump back a few feet.

It was Leonard, Howard, and Raj.

Leonard says, "I tried texting you Sheldon. We are about to play some Halo."

Sheldon replies, "It's laundry day."

Howard replies rolling his eyes, "We are fully aware of your schedule. We aren't starting till 9:30."

Sheldon replies, "Start without me. I am just not up for Halo tonight."

The boys look over at me and I shake my head, "No, not tonight guys. I have been wanting to finish the new season of Orange is the New Black."

Raj looks back over at Sheldon, "Are you sure man?"

Sheldon just nods. The guys look at Sheldon oddly but then just shrug and Raj says, "Okay, man."

Leonard then bends down, "The door stopper must had came lose." He adjusted it back.

After they left I sigh in relief and Sheldon says, "Well I guess they fixed the door."

I start pacing and say anxiously, "If they came 3 minutes earlier. We would have been caught."

My washers ding and I am still pacing. Sheldon replies, "Penny, are you going to put your clothes in the dryer. If you leave them too long the clothes may…"

I stop my pacing and look at him, "Seriously, at a time like this…you're still going to lecture me on how to properly care for clothes."

Sheldon says smiling, "It was kind of exhilarating." I say, "It was freaking close."

I grab my bras and delicates and throw them in my basket. I put the sheets and comforter in one dryer and the rest in another dryer. I put some quarters in the dryers.

I turn to Sheldon after I cut the dryer on and say, "Can you imagine what Leonard would do if he caught us humping on the washer?"

Sheldon says, "Make that high pitch sound that he makes when he is stunned?"

I say, "Yes and maybe a major heart attack."

Sheldon replies, "I don't think he'll have a myocardial infarction. He had a physical examination a couple of weeks ago and he was in adequate health."

I reply, "I was exaggerating."

Sheldon's clothes ding and he starts putting them in separate dryers and adding the coins.

Sheldon looks at me seriously, "Leonard would hate me if he found out?" I nod and say, "Most likely." Sheldon sighs, "You probably belong with him. He would treat you better than I ever could, but these feelings that I have for you, they just don't go away."

Tears well up and I say, "I do love him. He's my fiancé'" Sheldon looked hurt and confused, "And I love Amy. She has the intelligence and the genes for reproduction. When I'm gone, my name can still live on, with my children making science breakthroughs."

I take a breath and say, "We can't do this again."

Sheldon replies, "I agree. It's not healthy for our well being."


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up and I groan. Why am I awake before 11? I turn over at the body in my bed. Nope it wasn't dream. Sheldon Cooper was back in my bed, naked, and snoring. He slept later than usual. It was 9:30am and Leonard is for sure probably awake. Crap, now we have to think of another lie to why he is missing.

We said, never again in the laundry room. We parted ways in the hall. He went to his apartment to put away his clothes and I went to mine. He came back, while I was putting my clean sheets on my bed. He of course said I wasn't doing it correctly and "helped me" do it correctly. We walked back in the living room and were arguing about something, somehow arguing turned into making out, which turned into stripping our clothes off, which turned into coitus, and now my sheets are dirty again.

Why can't I resist this man? I mean its Sheldon, OCD, annoying, egotistic, Sheldon. The guy who drives me up the wall, yet here we are…

Should I wake him? At least it's only Sunday. So his routine isn't as important as weekdays.

Then I hear a knock on my door and Sheldon starts waking up and groan, "Who is knocking on my door at this time of…."

He then recognizes the sun and that he is in my room. He jumps out of bed and I smirk at his nakedness. I surprised that he didn't even cover up. The knock hasn't even registered with me, yet. We hear the knock again and Leonard's voice, "Penny?"

Sheldon looks at me wide eyed for answers.

I get out of the bed naked too and grab his clothes from the living room and my room and push him in the bathroom. I put my finger on his lips, "Sssh.". I look down and little Sheldon seemed to have awaken too. He looks at me sheepishly and says, "What do you expect with you prancing around nude?"

I roll my eyes and close the bathroom door.

I wrap my robe around me and open the door, "Hey, Leonard."

Leonard looks pass me through the door way, "Have you seen Sheldon? I haven't seen him since he came back up after doing his laundry. He put his clothes away and then left."

I bite my lip and shrug, "No. You sure he didn't come in late?"

Leonard shakes his head and looks worried, he walks in my place and I hoped that there weren't any more of Sheldon's clothes on my floor; Leonard sat on my couch, "No. I checked his room. It's not like him to not come back in the morning."

I say, "Maybe he's at Amys…"

Leonard replies, "No, she text me this morning and asked if I heard from him. Apparently they text each other the same time each morning and it was strange that he hadn't answered back."

Leonard look genially worried about his friend. I really wished I could tell him that he is more than fine and is in my bathroom.

Then there is a racket in the bathroom. _Dang it Sheldon._

Leonard raises his eyebrow, "What was that?"

He then heads to the bathroom and I start to panic, _Oh, god. He's going to find out._

Leonard opens the door and says, "Sheldon?!"

Leonard looks at me and Sheldon. Thankfully Sheldon was clothed, but looking like a deer in head lights. I quickly say making it believable as possible, "What Sheldon? What are you doing in my bathroom?"

Sheldon says, "I…came home late last night and couldn't find my key….but Penny's door was unlock. So I slept on her couch."

I give him a look of satisfaction for his lie. He had a hint of a smugly smile.

I pretend to be shock, "You did? I had no idea. I just woke up."

Sheldon says, "Yep, you were asleep."

Leonard says, "You could have just called me. I could have unlocked the door for you." Sheldon says trying to smooth out his clothes that were all ruffled and say, "I didn't want to wake you."

Leonard looks at him in disbelief and says, "Not wake me? Unlike the million times you have waked me to ask me stupid questions or take you to Wal-Mart at 2am because you remember you didn't have any tea for the morning."

I say, "Maybe being in love has softening him a bit."

Sheldon eyes widen looking at me, "In love?" _Not with me, dinglebat_

"Yes with Amy."

Sheldon says, Oh, yeah. And you know I need tea for the mornings or I can't start my day right."

Sheldon starts to head out the door and Leonard follows saying. "Yeah, but you could just get some at the Starbucks next to the University."

Sheldon says, "Oh, please Leonard. Like high school students and undergrads are going to know how to correctly brew my tea."

They leave my apartment and I sigh in relief as I close the door.

I lean back on the door. I am going to form an ulcer if I have to make up excuses for Sheldon and I. I have to promise myself that this is our last time. Who am I kidding? Maybe I should move. I could move in Bernadette's old apartment. She still has a lease on it and secretly likes to hang out there when Howard starts getting on her nerves. I could pay her rent. She needs the extra money since her and Howard are trying for a baby.

How would I explain, why I needed a new apartment? Her apartment isn't much bigger than mine and it's at the other end of town. Honestly I didn't want to leave.

I decided a run would be good for me.

After my run I head up the stairs and met by Mary and Missy Cooper. I smile, "Hey Missy and Mrs. Cooper. I wasn't aware you guys were visiting…"

Missy grins, "Yes, looking at Wedding dresses."

I smile, "I heard you were engage. Congratualations."

Mary says, "Yes, in three months and still no dress."

Missy says, "Mama, you know I'm picky."

Missy says, "Penny, would you like to join us. I could use another opinion."

Mary Cooper replies, "I think she means a better opinion than her 55 year old conservative Christian mother."

Missy shrugs and nods.

I really didn't feel like hanging out with Leonard today and this would be perfect. "Okay, let me go up and get a quick shower."

Missy claps and says, "Yay! Mom and I will be at the Starbucks next door, waiting."

It was now 1pm and we were at a little Italian restaurant eating. Missy had found the perfect dress that needed a couple of alterations but should be ready for her wedding.

I say, "So you two are here on a Sunday? When did you get in?"

Mary says, "We got in about 8:30 am this morning. Sunday was the only day we could get a appointment at that Bridal boutique."

Missy rolls her eyes, "We stopped by a church for their morning service before we got to Sheldon's."

Mary says, "I'm not missing my time with the Lord."

I look at Missy, "Your dress is gorgeous and you got such a good deal for a Vera Wang."

Missy sighs, "I know. I mean you only get one wedding, right?"

I shrug, "Some people have multiples."

Mary chided, "No, in this family we have one marriage unless one spouse dies."

Missy rolls her eyes at her mom and then looks at my engagement ring, "How long have you and Leonard been engage."

I felt my face go red and I say, "About 4 months…"

Mary says, "And you haven't set a date?"

I shake my head, "Not, yet. I've meaning to…"

Missy says, "I set a date the night I got engage. But I'm impatient."

Mary excuse herself, "I'm going to go to the ladies room."

After Mary left, Missy says, "Ron and I decided to be celibate for 6 months before the wedding." I raise my eyebrow, "Really?" Missy nods as she swirls some of her noodles with her fork, "Yes. It was hard at first because we were having sex; everyday and now we are having none. But I think its good you know, we really are getting to know each other in a deep and meaningful way, plus it will be spectacular on our wedding night…"

I ask, "What made you decide to be celibate?" Missy says, "For the preacher at our family church to marry us, we had to agree on it. We thought about just lying and just say we were but it doesn't feel right lying to a preacher, seems like it would be bad karma."

I nod understandably and Mary Cooper comes back to the table, "What were you two talking about?"

Missy lies, "Penny is thinking about setting a date."

I give Missy a weird look.

Mary looks at me pleased, "You need to. You are practically married to the boy with your living arrangements."

I say, "Maybe I will. Just scary because my parents didn't have a great marriage and my mother ended up leaving when I was 10. It broke my dad's heart…"

Mary and Missy both give a look of pity and Mary grabs my hand, "Oh, I'm sorry darling. Look if you ever need any motherly advice. You have my number."

I smile. Mary was the type of person that I dreamed to have as a mother.

I nod and Mary looks at her watch. We probably should get going.

Mary puts some money on the table to cover our ticket and we get up. As we headed to my car, Missy says, "Penny, you can say no…but could you be one of my bridesmaid?"

I stop and turn towards her. Mary gasp, "She would be perfect. Why didn't we think of her before?"

Missy says, "Because she has a life and might not want to spend a weekend in Texas…"

Mary looks at me and says, "I'll pay for your airplane ticket, you can stay with us…or can get you a hotel room…"

I say, "I would love to."

Missy claps and jumps up and down then gives me a hug. "Ron has 5 groomsmen and I barely could scrape up 4 bridesmaids and one girl I can't stand. At least now I have a bridesmaid that I like."

Mary says, "That would be perfect and we don't have to leave Sheldon in charge of getting your dress to Texas."

Missy nods in agreement.

Missy locks arms with me as we walk to my car, "I guess you are kind of maid of honor."

We arrived home and I walked into 4A with Missy and Mary. Penny and Sheldon were on the couch watching a movie. Amy pauses it and says, "Hey Missy and Mrs. Cooper." Sheldon gets up and says, "Did, find your dress this evening?"

Missy hugs her brother and says, "I did find my dress." Sheldon doesn't have much a reaction and Missy glares at him, "You can at least pretend to be happy for me, Shelly."

Sheldon rolls his eyes at his sister, "So, where is the dress?"

Seeing the only bag that was brought in was my bag from target which was new sheets for my bed. I wasn't washing the ones on my bed again. Well until next Saturday. Maybe I need to change my laundry day…..

Missy replies, "It needs some alterations, but my bridesmaid, Penny, is going to so, kindly pick it up and bring it to the wedding."

Amy seemed to be caught off guard, "Bridesmaid? Penny went dress shopping with you?"

Missy says, "Yea, we ran into her in the stairwail and asked for her help. She has such good style; I figure she would have a good opinion."

Sheldon says, "But why her as a bridesmaid."

Missy says, "Because I like her. She's my friend. We bonded that day I had to hide out at her apartment to avoid your nerdy friends."

Missy turns to me, "Though you are now engaged with one of those nerdy friends." I nod, "They grow on you after a while."

Amy sat back and grimace. I felt guilty because they should have asked Sheldon's girlfriend to go dress shopping and be a bridesmaid.

Mary looks at her watch, "I'm sorry Sheldon. I wish we could have spent more time with you. We both have work tomorrow." Hugs and kisses him on the cheek.

He replies, "It's alright mama. I will see you in September."

Mary then offers a hug to Amy. Missy hugs her brother and then give me a hug and say their goodbyes.

The door closes and Amy grimaces. Sheldon doesn't notice and switches the movie back on and I felt awkward. "Okay, I'm going to go back to my apartment."

Sheldon says, "What did you bye at Target?"

I reply, "New sheets."

I turn and see that Sheldon blush and I bite my lip. We are doom to hell.

Maybe I should have suggested Amy to be a bridesmaid? Why didn't I? I know it's going to be totally awkward for me, Amy, and Sheldon…and maybe Leonard as my date all together on most likely a train to Texas. I liked Missy and it felt nice for her to suggest me as a bridesmaid.

I text Leonard to come over as soon as he can and made a dinner for us and as I was lighting the candle on my table that was set, Leonard walks in and says, "What's this?"

I smile a dinner for the two of us and he grins, "I see that but what is the occasion?"

I take a breath and say," I decided to set a date for our wedding." Leonard eyes widen and says, "Wow. Okay…"

I say, "December 15th."

Leonard says, "That's in 6 months."

I nod, "Yeah, unless that is too soon."

Leonard says, "No, it's good."

I reply as I put the chicken breast on the plates, "Well, my brother will be out of jail and on probation. So it'll probably have to be in Nebraska because I don't know if he can leave the state. Though, a family friend has this gorgeous old house that I think will let us get married in…"

Leonard says as I sit down, "Okay then. Sounds great."

I take another breath and say, "I have another suggestion…"

Leonard says taking a bite out of his chicken, "Okay…."

I say, "I was talking to Missy about her and her fiancé' and they decided to be celibate for 6 months before their wedding night and I thought maybe we could.."

By the look on Leonard's face, he was either not fond of my chicken or my celibate idea.

I grab his hand and look at him endearingly, "She said it has been good and lets them dig a little deeper into their relationship. Plus it'll make our wedding night even more spectacular."

Leonard shrugs, "I mean if you feel like this is something you want to do….then I can't reject. "

I smile, "It is and 6 months isn't that long and you are so busy with that project you are doing. You'll probably not even realize it…"

Leonard squeezes my hand, "As long as I can spend the rest of life with you, then I'm for whatever."

I smile, tears forming in my eyes, "Great. So we will be married December 15th. So exciting."

I he probably thought they were happy tears but they were guilt tears. I knew I couldn't give Leonard what he deserved, sexually, right now. But I knew that I loved him. Hopefully these 6 months, Sheldon and I can figure out whatever we have going on and figure out how to get rid of those feelings.


	6. Chapter 6

Monday night and the gang were at Bernadette's. She cooked the entree and we brought sides and dessert. Sheldon was complaining that this wasn't what we were supposed to be eating on Monday. We should have waited till, "Anything Goes Thursday."

Leonard whispers, "Should we announce the news?"

I didn't really want to announce this with Sheldon here but I guess people needed to know; Leonard stands up and says, "Penny and I have an announcement."

Sheldon suggest, "That the week is ruined because we are eating…."

Bernadette says in her squeaky but scary voice, "Sheldon you better stop complaining or no dessert!"

Sheldon looks at her a bit intimidated and shuts up.

Leonard says, "Penny and I set a date."

Everyone gasp and express their excitement. Sheldon looked confused, "For what?"

Amy says, "For their wedding, silly."

Sheldon's looks at me questionably and I see a tinge of hurt in his eyes. I look at him apologetically. Hoping no one would notice her silent conversation.

Bernadette ask smiling, "When is the date?"

I reply, "December 15"

Bernadette says, "6 months? That's soon."

Amy says, "So I am guessing I'm the maid of honor." Bernadette laughs humorously, "No, I'm pretty sure I'm the maid of honor." Amy looks at Bernadette, "But I'm her bestie…"

Sheldon gets up from the table and Amy looks up at him confused, "Where are you going." Sheldon says, "My stomach is upset. I told you I can't have roast beef on Mondays."

Howard shakes his head, "Such a baby."

Sheldon replies, "And you still have only a Master degree."

Howard frowns at Sheldon.

Amy says, "Well, do you need some Imodium?"

Sheldon says, "No. I should be okay."

He excuses himself and goes to the bathroom. Wow, I felt guilty but what did he expect? Us to have a fling and me just stay engage to Leonard forever?

I would follow and talk to him but I didn't want make any reason for the gang to get curious about us.

Tuesday morning I got a text from Amy: Ladies, we need to do Lunch. I have such great news!

Oh, God. Did Sheldon propose to her?

I join them for lunch at no other than the Cheesecake Factory. I say as I sit down, "Why did you choose here for lunch?"

Amy says, "They have good salads and I figure we will need some cheesecake to celebrate."

I order water with lemon and I give a little wave to Liz at the bar. Bernadette grinning, "So, I have been dying to hear the news."

The waitress brings our waters and after she leaves, Amy says with a huge grin, "Sheldon wants to have coitus with me."

I almost choke on my water and start coughing to clear the water out of my airway.

Bernadette says, "You okay Penny?"

I nod and wipe my mouth with napkin, "Sheldon wants to have sex with you?"

Amy replies, "Why is it that surprising?"

Bernadette says, "Well it is Sheldon. I mean we had thought he was asexual until he started dating you and even afterwards we weren't too sure…"

Amy says with a sly grin, "Well, he's not asexual if you know what I mean." Glances at both of us as she sips her water. _I for sure know what you mean._

Bernadette says, "No elaborate. I don't have a clue what you mean."

Amy says, "Well, when we kiss his hand may have grazed my boob once or twice."

I reply, "On purpose."

Amy says, "I think so. Use to his hands just stayed in one place but now he has rubs them up and down my torso…"

I should be happy for her. Sheldon is her boyfriend and I always been rooting for them to have a more physical relationship. But instead I'm jealous because I've been having the physical relationship with him. Maybe I should make her the maid of honor out of guilt.

Amy sighs, "But in our revised contract it says, I first I have to get on birth control and I need suggestions on what type I need to get. Pills, patches, implants…"

I reply, "I have a implant It's called Livid. Works for 3 years and I've had it about 2 or 2 ½ years and it's work great. I don't have to remember to take a pill everyday and hasn't given me any bad side effects."

Bernadette says, "I was on the pill but not anymore because you know Howie and I are trying to get Pregnant. But really this is something you need to discuss with your OBYGN."

We order our meals and then I decide to change the subject, "How is babymaking going?"

Bernadette frowns, "It's exhausting. It's not even romantic because we have to do it at the perfect time when I'm ovulating and it's just stressful."

Amy says, "It'll be worth it." I nod agreeing.

Bernadette sighs, "Yes, I hope so."

After lunch ended I said goodbye to the girls and decided to talk to Liz. I sit on the stool and plop my head on the bar. She says, "So that's Amy." She figured it out because Bernadette use to work here.

I reply with my head still on the bar, "Yep. She informed me that Sheldon agree to have coitus with her?"

"Coitus?" she asked and I looked up at her "It's the word scientist use for sex."

Liz says, "Well why do you care? It was a one night stand!"

I advert my eyes and Liz gasp, "Penny! Noo! Sober?"

I reply, "Yep. Once in the Laundromat and then we did it again in my bed. Leonard is still oblivious. It would be easier if he wasn't so good at it."

Liz says, "I just don't know what to say."

I sigh raising my head off the bar, "In other news. I set date for the wedding and got Leonard to agree to be celibate with me until our wedding night."

Liz looked at me disapprovingly and says wiping down the bar, "When is the date?"

I say, "December 15th and you are invited. Heck you can be a bridesmaid and Emma can be a flower girl. Though it's going to be in Nebraska…"

Liz smirks, "It's a wedding I wouldn't want to miss. I'll have to check my schedule."

Liz asks me seriously, "What do you really think you'll accomplish in 6 months. You think you'll truthfully be ready to marry Leonard?"

I sigh, "Hoping for Sheldon and I to figure out this connection between us and maybe go back to being platonic friends. I can't be sleeping with Leonard right now….he'll figure out something is wrong…"

Liz shrugs, "I don't know what to tell you, girl. You are the only one who knows what to do but I'm afraid you are going down a nasty path. Just not going to end well…"

I say as I slide off the bar stool, "Yeah I am too."

Liz says, "I will be here if you need to talk or text, facebook, snail mail…whatever. "

I smile and say, "Thanks. Facebook message me your address so I can send you a wedding invitation."

She says, "I will. Bye Penny."

I wave bye as I leave.

I decide rather than go to my next client, I was going to talk to Sheldon. We needed to talk .

I make it to his office and knock on the door. "Come in." I hear Sheldon's voice on the other side.

I open the door and Sheldon looks up at me from his desk and doesn't exactly look like he is happy to see me. He says, "Hello, Penny."

I shut the door behind me, "Hello, Sheldon. I had lunch with the girls and Amy had wonderful news for me. You two are finally going to have coitus."

Sheldon nods, "Yes, I figure it was time." Sheldon was in a light blue button up shirt.

I nod with my arms cross.

Sheldon leans back in his chair looking up at me arrogantly, "Does it bother you?"

I shake my head, "No, no…I just didn't know you were ready for that extra step."

Sheldon sighs, "Well, I was inspired with you finally setting a date and moving on, that it was time for me to move on."

I give him a sarcastic smile, "Well, isn't that wonderful"

I say, "Oh and I decided to be celibate for 6 months until my wedding night."

Sheldon says condescendingly, "With both of us?"

I glare at him.

Sheldon gets up and I admire his dark fitted slacks he was wearing says, "I don't see why any of this is making you angry. I thought this is what you wanted, to move on and be with the mates that we chose for ourselves."

I say as he walks up to me, "I do but…."

Sheldon walks closer, "But what?" I shrugged, "I don't know Sheldon. You can't obviously believe that us being friends and now having sex….that I'm not going to feel anything. Is it just sex to you?"

Sheldon shakes his head, "No. I wanted it to be but I suppose that can't happen with you, with the friendship we had before."

He was merely a few inches from me and says, "You think we'll ever be able to move on…" I say as I could smell his fresh clean sent that was the smell of Sheldon, "I don't know…" He swallows as if he was having a internal war with the desire and logical part of himself…

I felt like my heart was going to beat out of my chest. He leaned in and kisses me. I pushed back the logical thoughts that I should stop this and kissed him back. I was surprised when I felt him lift me and sit me on my desk. His lips starting to trail from mouth down my neck as I felt his fingers start moving under my dress, One hand grazed up to my back and pull the zipper down on my dress. He lift his head from my neck so he could pull the dress down and then lift my hips as he pull it all the way off and lays it neatly on one of his desk chairs.. He then smash his lips into mine again. My fingers started to graze the front of his pants. Then abruptly Sheldon release himself from me. I look at him confused as walk to the door and realize he was locking it. He then started to unbutton his shirt and pulled it off and then pull off his undershirt. I bite my lip and admire his defined muscles on his slender frame. He neatly put the shirts on one of his chairs. I reach back and unfasten my bra and watch him as I pull it off. His eyes grow darker with desire. He starts kissing me again and I work on his pants as he pulls my panties off. I get his belt undone and pants button open….I pull down both his pants and underwear in one motion. I could feel his erection my naked thigh and he positions himself to enter me. We both moan when he enters me. I am holding on time around his neck as he thrust inside me and he had one finger on my sweet spot and I can almost not take it as I arch my back and Sheldon lifts my hips and thrust harder as he rubbing me. He says between breaths and grunts. "Penny I don't do anything half way. I'm not coming until you do…."

At this moment my back is on the desk and I have a death grip on the edge of it and I feel my body let go and I scream Oh Sheldon! A minute later I feel Sheldon release and he screams, "Oh, God Penny!" We were now both naked in his office breathing legs wrap around his waist and he collapse, his head on my chest and knees. We finally pull our self up and I give him one last kiss on the lips and say, still trying to catch my breath, "I didn't even think …how you even know how to that…" I wasn't able to make complete thoughts right now. Sheldon raises an eyebrow and says, "Do what Penny?" I playfully roll my eyes at him, "You know what…sex…how you are so good at it?"

Sheldon was about to say something but we brought back to reality when his phone beats. He grabs my dress and underwear and hands it to me. As he pulls up his pants enough to go behind the desk and punch the button on the phone. "Yes?"

"Dr. Cooper, we going to have a staff meeting in about 30 minutes."

Sheldon says, "Alright" and then he pulls out some baby wipes and start wiping himself down. He pushes them towards me, offering me some. I sheepishly thank him and wipe myself down….hoping I wouldn't smell of sex…if that's a thing. I then hand him his shirt and undershirt. I start pulling my underwear back on.

I just pull my dress up and Sheldon was button his shirt and I say as I turn around, "Can you zip it." He says, "Yes." And does. I shudder at his hands grazing my back. _Stop Penny. You can't be attracted to him. This Sheldon Cooper we are talking about._

Sheldon sighs as he is tucking in his shirt, "Maybe, if I start having coitus with Amy. My primal urges will be satisfied and get rid of our attraction."

 _Way to ruin the mood, Sheldon._

I shrug, "Maybe." I still felt a ping of jealously.

Sheldon clearly had look of after sex. His face was flush and shining from the sweat. I figured that is how I look and I say, "Do you think anyone heard us?" I grab a wipe and start wiping the sweat off his face. Then try to put his hair back in place.

Sheldon shakes his head, "No this room is sound proof. Dr. Douglas of 1920, made this room soundproof so no one could hear the screams of his unwillingly volunteers for his experiments."

Sheldon says, "Well, unless someone had their ear to the door. "

I bite my lip and sigh, "Okay." I use my phone camera as a mirror to fix my hair and makeup but realized it was impossible.

I throw my phone in my purse and look up at Sheldon, awkwardly, I guess I should go. He looks at his watch, "Yes, I have to be leaving for that meeting." I wanted to say I had a great time but maybe that wasn't appropriate….because we shouldn't be feeling great about our affair. I do reach up give him a kiss on his cheek and he smiles. "I'll see you later, Penny."

I say bye one more time before leaving. I should have known it was a bad idea to stop by Sheldon's office.

"Hey Penny" Kripke says, I say unenthusiastically and hope to God that Barry didn't recognized my after sex glow, "Hey Barry."

Barry raises his eyebrow, "Hey Penny, you are all sweaty leaving Dr. Cooper's office." He says with his stupid lisp.

I blurt out, "I am his personal trainer. We just had a work out."

Barry frowns, "Sheldon is trying to get fit for that 5 K marathon, isn't he? He wants to beat me!"

Barry says, "Well, he's not. I've been training for 6 months."

I shrug, "Well, you know Sheldon. He doesn't like to lose." I was relieved and surprised he bought the personal trainer excuse.

I then brush pass him.

I push the button to the elevator and it opens. I freeze. It's Amy. She had a paper bag in her arms. I say trying to act calm and normal, "Hey Amy!"

Amy looks at me up and down as she walks out of the Elevator, "Hey Penny. You look like you've been running or something. What are you doing here? I thought Leonard was out of office with that other doctor working on the project."

I nod, "Yeah. He is…I had forgotten. Now, I'm about to go home. Not feeling well…" Amy looked at me concern. "Did you get your flu shot this year?"

I nod, "Yes, of course! It must be food poison….I know better than eat at Cheesecake Factory…"

Amy grins as I walk in the elevator, "Well we ate at the same place and I feel fine. You probably just caught a virus or allergies. Get some rest. Call me if you want me to bring by some soup."

I nod as the elevator starts closing, "I am just going to take a nap. I should be fine. Thanks!" Thankfully the elevator door close and I lean back on the wall and sigh. I am a terrible terrible person. Amy is nothing but kind and caring towards me while I fuck her boyfriend behind her back.

Maybe Sheldon is right, once he starts having sex with her then we can both move on because he has someone else to relieve his sexual urges. But I knew deep down that was not what I wanted.


	7. Chapter 7

"Cut. Very good Penny." "Now let's take 5." The director yelled out.

I had got the part and been filming and unfortunately lost my other job. I figured if I want to go back to that job, there will be other job openings. I needed to follow my heart and its being filmed 45 minutes away from where I live and work almost 10 hour days, leaves me little time at home and less time to do something stupid with Sheldon.

A month has pass and since every Girl night, I am able to tend, Amy is sure to let us know the details of her status is on with the long waited coitus with Sheldon. Amy was on some medication that would interact with birth control. So she has had to find other medications to work that won't interact with birth control. I have to say that I don't care to know the details.

Though she has finally found the right birth control and it's the 7th day. Which means tomorrow, Sheldon will be with Amy and I will be with Leonard…not having sex.

Celibacy with Leonard will be good and has been alright. Leonard is away doing that project and I'm here that we haven't been alone together for long periods of time. We are both too tire and fall asleep as soon as we hit the pillow.

A few times he tried to talk me out of this celibacy thing but I haven't surrender because I've been fucking Sheldon Cooper. Yes, it's only happened a few times the past month….but still it happens and I can't control myself. Why am I so attracted to him? He use to be my annoying OCD friend.

"Alright back in your places."

I put my phone back in my purse and go back to my mark for the scene. I am doing my dream job, I don't have time to worry about this non sense.

I make it back to my apartment and throw my stuff on the chair. I decide to go nextdoor to see if anybody is hanging out.

I knock before entering and all I see is Sheldon is on his whiteboard. "Hey, Sheldon."

Sheldon doesn't even look away from the board, "Hello, Penny."

I ask, "So, where is everybody?"

Sheldon says, "Raj, Amy, and Leonard, went to see Creation of The Earth."

I sit on the couch, "Oh, why didn't you joined?" Sheldon still staring at his board," It's a documentary by John Ashes a Geologist. Very over rated if you ask me and I no desire to waste my time or money on that poor of excuse for a documentary."

He then starts to says, "I almost have it."

"Have what?"

Sheldon puts the cap back on his marker and puts on the tray. "I've almost solved The String Theory."

He smiles and sits down next to me, "Penny one day you will know Dr. Sheldon Cooper the Nobel Peace Prize winner."

I say, "I would be honored."

Sheldon gets up and goes to the refrigerator and I say, "So Amy told me that she's finally on birth control. So I guess it's finally going to happen."

Sheldon's facial expression was solemn and he sighs, "Yes, I suppose."

I stand up and walk towards the kitchen, "You don't seem excited. I thought it was something you have been eager to do."

Sheldon says, "I guess maybe I am a little nervous. Trying new things and leaving my comfort zone is not my cup of tea." I say, "Well, you have done it all with me. It's not much different just with a different girl. The one you love. It'll probably 10 times better than me."

Sheldon stares at me for a while like he wanted to say something but seems to change his mind and change the subject, "Hey, want to watch some episodes of Dr. Who?" He goes sit in his spot and I follow and sit next to him. He finds Dr. Who on Netflix and clicks play.

I couldn't concentrate on the show. All I can think is that he was near me and just wanted to jump him. He was tapping his foot on the ground nervously. I wanted to fight my instinct but instead I move closer to Sheldon and kiss his neck. He doesn't reject but instead turn his head and start kissing me. It hot and I say between kisses, "Want to take this to your room."

I thought he would say that my apartment would be better. That he doesn't allow anyone in his room but he gets up and grabs my hand, leading me to his room. He shuts the door and we start stripping each other's clothes off and our lips exploring each other's body. We didn't even bother to pull the covers back.

We both moan as we both come. He was over me with my leg on his shoulder. He then rolls over and plops next me. We are both breathing hard as we recover.

"Why is this so good? No one thought you had a deal. But you do…"

Sheldon replies, "I have had other partners in the past. Missy's friend when I was 16. A grad student when I was getting my 2nd PHD, and a professor."

I say, "Who knew?"

Sheldon says, "Oh and Leonard's mom."

I rise up to look down at him wide eyed and he gives me a goofy smile, "Bazinga."

"How does this not gross you out?" I say laying back down on my side towards him.

He turns his head towards me, "Coitus is natural. I know that you get your routine gynecological checkups and take baths daily. "

I smirk, "Did you figure that out a while ago as your head was down in my gynecological region."

Sheldon looks at me confused, "Sarcasm?"

I shrug, "Kind of."

Sheldon shrugs, "It was healthy and pink."

He then rolls out of bed and pulls on his boxers and leaves the room and I assume he's peeing. He then walks back in and I ask as I rise up with knees to my chest, "I thought sexual urges would only distract you from your studies, is why you refrain from them."

He sits at the edge of the bed, "It did when I was younger but I suppose that was with the hormones. Now, I'm even closer to the string theory…"

I raise an eyebrow, "And you think it's because you're having sex."

Sheldon explains, "Well sex causes the release of endorphins and other hormones that elevate mood, and exercise, which itself is an effective stress reliever, which clears my mind and makes me more focus."

I nod and sigh, "So, I guess pretty soon you'll you can have Amy for your stress reliever."

Sheldon nods, "I suppose. Actually tomorrow will be the 8th day since she was on birth control. So it should be at its therapeutic level."

I try to be reassuring, "It'll probably be great. Better than with me."

Sheldon sighs, "I guess you can go to being celibate for a few months before you marry Leonard."

I nod, "Yeah. This can just be our secret. You can write in your tell it all book about having an affair with the famous Penny Smarts."

Sheldon says, "A book? I haven't even planned on writing a book."

I smile, "You know after you are a Nobel Prize winner and I'm an Oscar winner. You can write a tell a all book about your secret affair with the famous Penny."

Sheldon had a hint of a smile and I then ask, "So, how long is that movie."

Sheldon says looking at his watch, "About a another hour left…"

I then crawl towards and straddle him, pulling him into a kiss and say, "I think we owe it to ourselves for one more rendezvous."

Leonard and I are having dinner at my place.

Leonard says, "Oh, I forgot to mention that I won't be able to make it to Missy's wedding. I have to go to this seminar in San Fransico."

I frown, "So, I'm stuck with Amy and Sheldon on a train."

Leonard says, "Well, you don't have to go."

I reply, "Yes, I do. I'm a bridesmaid and responsible for the dress and she already has my dress ordered."

Leonard says, "You could buy a plane ticket."

I sigh, "Nah. I'll just suck it up."

Leonard sticks out his lip for me, "I'm sorry. I can make it up to you in the bedroom."

I raise my eyebrow, "No, we are going to make it 6 months. It'll be worth it, I promise."

Leonard frowns, "Fine."

Weeks go by and it's only a week till we leave for Missy's wedding.

Bernadette, Amy, and I are at our favorite bar.

Bernie looks at me, "Penny, I know you keep telling me to stay out of it but I think it's time for us to have a talk with Amy."

Amy raises her eyebrow, "What talk?"

Bernie raises her eyebrows suggestively, "The sex with Sheldon Cooper talk." She giggles and I force a smile. I didn't want this talk.

Amy though doesn't seem as excited as we figured, "It's okay…"

Bernie says, "Okay?"

Amy shrugs, "I guess it's not what I thought it would be like. Maybe I've read too many sex novels."

I chime in, "It's takes time to get in sync with one another. Give it time."

Bernadette nods, "Yes. It took Howie and I A WHILE to get in sync."

Amy looks at both of us hopefully, "You think so?"

I nod, "Yeah, same with Leonard."

Amy sighs, "Well, that makes me feel better. It's just awkward right now and trying to figure out where to put our hands and well you know…"

"Maybe, look at some movies with sexual content for ideas." I suggest.

Amy says, "Are you suggesting Sheldon and I watch porn?"

I nod and Bernadette laughs, "Oh my gosh, I can't even imagine Sheldon watching porn."

Amy rolls her eyes, "I think a documentary on ferromagnetic hysteresis, would have a better effect on him."

I reply, "Well, maybe his sister's wedding will bring on the romance."

Amy says, "Oh, I forgot to tell you. I have to go to this Neuro convention in Ohio that weekend."

I frown, "So it's just going to be Sheldon and me?" Amy nods and says, "You can watch him and make sure no bridesmaids try to take my man." Amy joked. If she only knew that I was the bridesmaid that she needed to worry about.

 _AN: Sorry that the story kind of sped up a few weeks. I was ready for Missy's wedding. What will happen next? I'm abt to write chapter 8, right now!_


	8. Chapter 8

"Sheldon, watch the dress!" I chided Sheldon as he was spraying down the little train room with Lysol. Sheldon replies, "Seriously woman. The dress is in a protective cover." He then starts to wipe down everything. There were two little bunk beds. I hang the dress up in the tiny closet in the room.

I sit next to him on the bottom bunk.

Sheldon says, "You must be on your menstrual cycle". I hit him in his arm hard and say, "Excuse me?" Sheldon says, "OW! That hurt." I reply, "Good. You shouldn't say stupid things."

Sheldon rolls his eyes, "It wasn't stupid, and it was just an observation, since you are in such a mood for no reason."

I sigh, "I'm not on period Sheldon. It's just too early in the morning."

It then hit me. Shouldn't I be? I look at phone at my period tracker and realize I'm two weeks late.

No, it must be just from the stress lately. It can't be because I'm pregnant. I'm on birth control and it's worked all these years.

I say as the train starts up, "Where were you expecting Leonard and I to stay, if he and Amy had came with us?"

Sheldon replies, "I had two rooms reserved but cancelled one room after they decided not come."

I nod. Then I say, "You want to see if they are serving breakfast in the dining cart?"

Sheldon says, "Alright."

We were in the dining cart and sharing a table with an older couple. We were chatting or more I was chatting with them and the lady says looking at my ring, "So, when are you two getting married?"

I wasn't even thinking that she meant Sheldon and I so I answered, "December 15th."

"Three months away. I'm sure you love birds are eagered…" I catch that she meant Sheldon and I but I was about to correct her, until Sheldon chimed in, "Well she wanted to be celibate until marriage so…" He hadn't caught on.

Her husband grins, "Yet, you two are sharing a room on a train. We saw you two enter it. We're like 3 rooms down…"

Sheldon looks at me and I figured he had figured it out. I decide to just play alone and grab Sheldon's hand, "Well, we just couldn't bear to be apart." The lady looks at her husband, "Aww, I remember young love."

As we were walking back to our room , Sheldon replies, "Why did you let that couple think that we are engaged." I look at him, "There was too much to explain. Like why was I sharing a room with a guy that's not my fiancé'."

Sheldon says as we get to the room, "Not, like anything is going to happen."

I say as we get back in the room and close the door and latch it, "Sheldon, now tell me the real reason why you cancelled that other room? You could have had this room all to yourself with no distractions."

Sheldon replies, "It's a waste of money."

Maybe I shouldn't be trying to seduce Sheldon but I couldn't help it. I was toe to toe to him. Our bodies were touching and I look up at him in those blue eyes, "You are a horrible liar."

Sheldon's hand lightly brushes through my blonde hair and says, "Maybe I needed to relieve some stress."

I grin, "Maybe I can help you" and I pull him into a kiss. I start pulling off his shirts and he pulls my off as well. We kick our shoes off and I work on his pants as he works on mine. As we are kicking off our pants and he is unhooking my bra I say between our kisses. "I've missed this…"

He says as he gently pushes me on the bed, "You have no idea…" and starts kissing me down my neck, to my breast, and I moan in anticipation as his kisses get lower and his fingers loop around the waist band of my underwear.

He pulls them down and then I feel as his fingers, lips, and tongue does their magic down there. I was coming close and he must sense it as he stopped and I groan at the absence of him as he brings his head back to mine and passionately kisses me. I pull down his boxers and he kicks it off and positions himself into my center. He thrust inside me and we both groan to the ecstasy. I then roll him over where I am on top and I ride him until we both came. I plop my sweaty self on to his chest as we both breathe heavily.

I kiss his sweaty chest my legs are wrap in his. His arms wrapped around me, it was hard not to cuddle because the bed was a twin and there wasn't really enough room for two.

We didn't talk for a few minutes. Just listening to each other breathing. I wish we could stay like this forever but I am afraid that this is nothing but, coitus for Sheldon; unfortunately I think it's more than that for me. I hated that I was fallen for Sheldon and worst I hated that my fiancé' was his best friend and roommate.

We actually made love a couple of more times and then Sheldon finally decided to get dress and get lunch. He brought it back to the room.

I was in a tank and yoga pants. As I was eating my sandwich I ask, "Sheldon? I know this might not be the best question to ask at this time but how is it going with Amy?"

Sheldon shrugs, "I guess we get the job done. We both are fulfilling in our areas."

I raise an eyebrow, "Do we get the job done." Sheldon smiles, "It's different with us. I'm not sure if it's because our coitus is a secret or if we just are good together. Amy and I, it's very technical. I think for the most part, it's because she is inexperience and nervous. She tends to over think things."

Sheldon then ask, "I thought you wanted to remain celibate for the last few months of your engagement." I sigh and look up at Sheldon, "You and I both know the celibacy is not for the right reasons. I just was having a hard time to get in a mood to have sex with Leonard, after we started…"

Sheldon ask, "Well, what are you going to do on your wedding night?"

I shrug, "I'm not sure."

I wasn't even sure if marriage to Leonard was in my future but I couldn't verbally say that right now. It was too hard to think about. Leonard seem like the perfect choice, smart, good to me, and I was almost 30 when he proposed to me and it just felt like it was time for that next chapter. Then Sheldon happened and maybe that isn't my future. Maybe I deserve to be single, maybe I'm better as a single person than as a couple.

Night came and we had dinner and then sex again. Sheldon fell asleep soon after and it wasn't very comfortable on the bottom bunk together, so I got on the top.

I wake up the next morning with Sheldon coming in with his hair wet .I assume he took a shower. The showers were separate from the room and I assume he got in early before anyone else could use them. I smile and say, "Good morning."

Sheldon says, "Morning." He says, "The showers are empty."

I hadn't even bothered to get dress last night and realize I was still naked. Usually especially after the coitus, I can hop out naked without even thinking twice but somehow now it's weird. I take a deep breath and get out of bed. I felt Sheldon's eyes on me as I grab my robe and wrap it around me. I slip on some flip flops and grab some clothes to change into. I say, "See you in a bit."

Sheldon replies, "I'll probably be in the in the dinner cart."

I nod, "Okay."

After my shower and I make it back in our little room, Sheldon was gone. I just put my wet hair in a bun and put on a little make up. I grab my I pad to check my email and head to the dinner cart. I find Sheldon at a empty table on his lap top with a cup of tea beside him. I say, "Hey, Sheldon." As I sit across from him.

"Hey." He replies and I say, "what's good today."

Sheldon replies, "I had the omlet. It wasn't great but edible."

I nod and decide to just order yogurt and toast.

As I was checking my email, I had got one from the people I was doing the miniseries with and I reply, "Wow. They had been showing a rough copy of the 1st episode of my miniseries and AMC and HBO are considering it."

Sheldon replies, "I thought it was a Life Time Series?"

I reply, "Originally that was the network they were shooting for…he's done several movies and shows for that network, but he was going try a few other networks just in case. HBO and AMC would be pretty amazing…except.."

Sheldon still typing on his computer but surprisingly showing interest in my conversation, "Except what?"

I say, "HBO, I may have to get naked. There was a clause in the contract about nudity but I just expected the show to be on cable TV and wasn't something I'd have to worry about…"

Sheldon says, "Well, I've seen your naked body and it very proportional and symmetrical for television."

I kick him under the table and he looks at me confused, "What? That was a compliment."

I roll my eyes, "Rather or not my body looks okay on TV, doesn't mean I want to show the world."

At about that time our new friends showed up, the dinner train had got full and they asked if they could join us, I quickly reply sure and slid over so the lady could sit by me and Sheldon hesitated but slid over, he didn't look happy to see our company.

I reply, "I don't think I got your names."

The lady replied, "I'm Nancy and this my husband Jack."

I reply, "I'm Penny and this is Sheldon."

"Sheldon Cooper?" Jack ask Sheldon.

Sheldon replies shocked he knew his name, "Yes…"

Jack says to Nancy, "I knew he looked familiar!" He then looks at Sheldon, "I've read several of your journal entries. You are brilliant."

Sheldon replies, "Yes, I know." I say sarcastically, "And obviously very modest."

Nancy laughs and Sheldon looks at me confused.

Nancy explains, "Jack is a physics high school teacher."

Jack replies, "Yes, my plan was after undergrad to get my masters and doctorate but….." Nancy finishes his sentence, "I got pregnant and plans changed."

Sheldon shakes head, "Children can put a halt on plans. I made sure that my partner was on birth control before we started having coitus."

Nancy raises an eyebrow, "Well, I hope so. By what we heard last night, the celibacy isn't going as plan…."

I almost choked on my coffee as I was taking a sip and asked her ,"Oh, crap. You heard that?" I am assure that my face was beat red.

Jack says, "We only heard when we walked by…..don't be embarrassed. Young love.. make it last as long as you can."

"Penny is loud." Sheldon says. Nancy and Jack think he's making a joke but Sheldon's being serious. I kicked him under the table and Sheldon says looking at me, "Well, you are and I warned you a couple of times."

Nancy laughs, "You two are a riot!" Sheldon looks confused and then Nancy ask, "So, do you plan on children in the near future."

I shake my head, "Hopefully not for another few years."

 _I hope only a few years rather than months. Since I am like 2 weeks late._

Sheldon says, "I'm not totally against having children. Just not in the near future."

Finally the subject has changed and Jack and Sheldon discuss physics, while Nancy and I talked about the upcoming Greys Anatomy season premiere.

Finally, they left and I slide in the bench next to Sheldon. "OMG, so embarrassing…."

Sheldon nods, "Yes, that Jack thought that dark matter may prove that an afterlife may exist because of that fluke of a Physicist Dr. Alan Ross Hugenot. How embarrassing that he even calls himself an expert…."

I interrupt Sheldon, "First of all Heaven is real." Sheldon rolls his eyes and I continue, "And 2nd of all that wasn't what I meant. They heard us having sex. What about the people in the rooms next to us?"

Sheldon replies, "Oooh. That's why that older couple was giving me a strange look. I thought maybe they recognized me too." I sigh, "We have to stop. We can't go back to our room until we get our destination."

Sheldon says, "What does it matter? Not like we will see these people again." I reply, "So, it's still kind of humiliating. Plus, we have wait till Jack and Nancy get off the train before we leave."

Sheldon replies, "Why?" I say, "Because I don't want them to run into us while we are with your mother and mentioned something about us being a couple. That's going to be hard to explain to your mother."

Sheldon replies, "True. Mother would not be happy that I'm having coitus before marriage." I reply, "Especially with a girl who you are not dating." Sheldon nods, "Very, true."

I sigh, "How long do we have until we reach our destination?" Sheldon looks at his watch, "Well it's about 39 hour train ride, 7am would have made 24 hours, and it's 10 am now…so 13 more hours."

I say, "So we won't be there until 11pm?"

Sheldon says, "That would be correct." I reply, "And your mother going to pick us up that late?"

Sheldon says, "She has to pick up with my brother and his girlfriend from the airport at 9pm, so it works out."

I say, "If we flew. We would have been there by now…" Sheldon says, "But what fun would that be…."

I blush thinking of our escapades the last 27 hours and say, "I guess not as fun." Thankfully we left Wednesday, since we will be there late Thursday. Missy wanted us to be there for the rehearsal dinner on Friday before the wedding Saturday.

Sheldon was silent and then says, "You don't mean fun, as in the train ride do you?" I look at him and raise an eyebrow, "Is that the 'fun' you meant?" His mouth forms into a hint of a smile and says, "Well, this has been one of the most enjoyable train rides."

I grab his hand and look over at an elder couple sipping coffee and giving us dirty looks and I reply, "Are they our neighbors?" Sheldon looks in the direction that I was looking and replies, "Yes. That is them. They don't seem too please with us."

I pull him into a kiss and he accepts as he kisses me back. When I release he says, "What was that for?" I reply, "They look like they wanted a show."

Hours went by and we ended back in our room having coitus. I kept telling myself that this weekend will be the last time. I knew it wasn't fair to Leonard or Amy.

We lost track of time and didn't realize we were almost at our destination until an hour before. We didn't even have time for a shower. I try to put my hair in a bun, washed my face and try touching up my make up, Sheldon wiped off the baby wipes. We packed up and I made Sheldon stalled until we saw Nancy and Jack leave off the train before we got off.

When we got off the train we were greeted by Sheldon's mother. She hugs Sheldon and then me, I respond, "Sorry Ms. Cooper that you had to pick us up so late."

Ms Cooper says in her Texan accent, "Oh, don't worry about it. It worked out perfectly because I had to pick up Sheldon's brother and his girlfriend from the airport at 9."

Sheldon looks around, "Where is George?"

Ms. Cooper looks around and then says, "On there they are and of course George found someone to talk to…"

I look where they were looking and there was, who I am guessing is George talking to Nancy and Jack. _Dammit_

Ms. Cooper grabs Missy's dress and says, "When George was 3. I had to put him on a leash because if I hadn't he'd been gone with some stranger. Taking care of newborn twins and 3 year old George Jr. was a test from God, I tell ya."

George and his girlfriend walked up to us and George instantly grabs Sheldon in a headlock, "SHELLY!" Mary Cooper says, "Jr. Stop it. You know Sheldon hates that…"

George was tall, the same height as Sheldon. He looked a little like Sheldon but was a lot muscular, and a buzz cut. He was wearing an Army shirt, so I figured he might be in the military. Sheldon didn't talk a whole lot about his siblings.

George lets go and gives him one last punch in the arm. George then looks at me, "And you must be Penny." I was a little put off by the hug he gave me. Sheldon once mentioned that southern liked to hug, which is why he was glad to move away.

George then grabs his girlfriend's hand, "This is Sadie. My girlfriend." She had dark skin, her hair was straight and sat on her shoulders. She was very pretty. She just waves and George says, "This is Sheldon and Penny…who I've just met."

Sadie says, "Yeah I've figured that out already. Nice to meet you."

As we were walking to Ms Cooper's car, I whisper, "Do you think Nancy and Jack said something to George?"

Sheldon says, "No. How would they even connect the two? The probability that Nancy and Jack, connected George with us is very low."

I sigh and look up at George who is opening the trunk but I could have sworn he was giving the two of us, strange looks. I'm just paranoid. He doesn't know.


	9. Chapter 9

I wake up the next morning in Missy's old room. Sadie and I shared her queen size bed. Missy was away on girls trip in Dallas and would be back this afternoon. I needed to pee but as soon as I get out of the bed, I felt sick. I run Missy's bathroom which adjoins to Sheldon's room as well and throw up in the toilet.

I hear a knock on the other side. It's Sadie, "Penny are you okay." I actually felt better after throwing up and open the door and say, "Must been the train food."

Sadie look concern, "You need me get you some water, crackers, pepto…." I shake my head, "No, I think I'm fine."

Sadie smiles, "Okay."

I had taken a shower last night, so I decide to get ready, brush my teeth, do my make up and straighten my hair before headed to the kitchen. I smelled food cooking at that was turning my stomach, again.

I was dressed in a peasant top and jeans as I walk in the kitchen, Sheldon was sitting at the bar while Ms. Cooper was cooking. I smile, "Good Morning."

Mary and Sheldon both say, "Good Morning." And Mary says, "Where is Sadie?"

I reply, "In the shower. I took mine last night. Where is George?"

Sheldon rolls his eyes, "Sleeping."

I sit at the bar next to Sheldon and he looked half awake, "Guessing, you couldn't sleep?"

Sheldon says, "Not with George Jr. snoring." Mary replies, "I'm sorry. You should buy some earplugs for tonight."

Sheldon replies, "Or, he can sleep the living room."

Mary says, "You can sleep in the living room." Sheldon replies, "Your couch is bumpy and hurts my back." Mary says as she puts a plate of pancakes in front of him, "Well, Sheldon I don't know what to tell you…"

Sheldon says, "I could get a hotel."

Mary says, "No, we are staying here as a family. I haven't had all my family under one roof in years."

I reply, "Sheldon. I can take you to Wal-Mart or Target to get some ear plugs. Of course if it's okay with Ms. Cooper for us to borrow her car." I look at Ms. Cooper and she says, "Yes, fine with me. Or better you can use MeeMaws car. It will keep her from driving, that woman barely has any eyesight." She then puts some pancakes on my plate."

An older lady walks in the kitchen and says, "I may be old but I can still hear." She grumbles and Sheldon's eyes bright up, "MeeMaw!" He stands up and gives her a hug. She smiles, "Hey, Moon Pie."

Mary says, "Well, I'm sorry mother but you almost completely missed the drive way, pulling in yesterday and not to mentioned that your licenses is expired and you can't get it renewed because you can't pass the eye test."

She says, "The eye test thing is broke."

Sheldon then says, "Oh, and MeeMaw, this is Penny."

I smile and say, "Hey."

She smiles, "Nice, to meet you Penny."

Sheldon then says, "Do you mind if Penny and I borrow your car."'

She shakes her head, "No, I don't mind. The keys are on the key holder by the door."

Mary looks at my plate, "You've barely ate anything, Penny." I say, "I'm sorry. I don't think the train food settled well with me…." Sheldon says, "Well, I ate it and feel completely fine."

I shrugged, "Must been the yogurt or maybe coffee." That was two things Sheldon had eaten/drank on the train.

"Can we go now?" Sheldon asked. "I rather leave before George wakes up."

I shrug, "Sure." I look at Mary, "Need any help cleaning, Ms. Cooper." Ms. Cooper shakes her head, "No, I'm good."

I go to Missy's room and grab my purse. Sadie wasn't in there and I figured she was in the room with George. Sheldon grabs the keys and throws them to me as I enter the living room. I catch them and follow him out the door.

As I was driving I say, "Your family is nice."

Sheldon says peering out his window, "I suppose so." I sigh, "Just it's very much like a tv family. You know like Full house or something. My family isn't like that…"

Sheldon replies, "We aren't actually together a lot. My brother is in the military and it's the first time in a while that he hasn't been overseas and my sister is a flight attendant so she's gone a lot, and I just don't like coming home."

I reply, "Why not?"

Sheldon says, "Take a right." as he is giving me directions to Target. He explains, "My brother and sister were never very nice to me. My mother is very religious and I can take so much of it and Meemaw is always gone on those tourbuses."

I reply, "Like the ones that take old people to see tourist sites and civil war attractions."

Sheldon nods.

I say, "I'm sure your brother and sister have grown up by now. It would be good to maybe form a good relationship with them. And your mother may be uber religious, but she is a really great person."

Sheldon sighs, "I know. I love my mother and my siblings. I just don't think there is any point to having a relationship with my siblings."

I reply, "Not even for your mother?"

Sheldon rolls his eyes and say, "Target is going to be on your left."

I pull into a parking spot and we walk into Target. I tell Sheldon that I have to go find some female hygene products while he goes look for earplugs.

Sheldon nods and we split ways. I find the isle with pregnancy test. There were so many. Which one? There was one that showed one or two lines, one that just said pregnant or not pregnant, some that were early pregnancy test. I decide to pick three brands and then walk up to the pharmacy. "Do you mind if I pay for these up here." The clerk looks at what I have and nods as if she understands my predicament, "Sure."

I pay and then she gives me the bag. I stick it in my purse.

Sheldon ask as I find him, "Did you get what you need?" I say, "Yeah, I bought it already. It's in my purse."

I ask, "You have what you need." He holds up some earphones and I raise an eyebrow, "I thought you were getting earplugs."

He says, "I don't think earplugs will work. These are wireless noise reducing earphones. I can Bluetooth them to my phone and download some sounds of rain or something soothing to block his snoring."

I nod, "Okay…if that is what you want."

He pays and we head back home.

We arrive back home and Sheldon groans, "Oh, Missy is here." I say, "Yes, Sheldon. This is why we are here. Because your sister is getting married, don't sound too excited about it…" Sheldon glares at me as we leave the car, "I know this, Penny."

We go inside and Missy smiles, "Penny and Sheldon." She gives us both a hug. Missy then introduces us to the other girls who are also the other bridesmaids.

I wave, "Nice to meet you."

One of the bridesmaids named Taylor, she had red shoulder length hair, green eyes, nice body, about 5'4, gives Sheldon a hug and says, "Hello, Sheldon. It's been a while." I assume she was the one that took Sheldon's virginity away. I wanted to punch her in the face. I wasn't sure why I wanted to punch her in the face but there was an urge to punch her in her pretty pale face.

Sheldon replies, "Yes, about 14 years and 8 months at Missy's high school graduation."

Taylor gives him a suggestive look, "So you were keeping count…" Sheldon rolls his eyes, "No I have…." Taylor smirks as she goes back to her seat, "I know, know….eidetic memory!"

Everyone laughs and Sheldon looks at me confused and I just roll my eyes and smile as I rub his arm, telling without speaking, it's okay.

Taylor then eyes the two of us, "So are you two dating.". I feel myself blushing and not sure why and say, "No, we are just friends." Missy replies, "Penny is a mutual friend of Sheldon and I. I met her one day when visiting Shelly. Sheldon and her fiancé' are roommates."

Sheldon said annoyed, "Missy, I don't like when you call me Shelly." Missy goes up to him and gives him a kiss on the cheek, "It's my weekend and I'll call you what I please." Sheldon wipes the kiss off his cheek as she heads to the kitchen, "You do what you please, no matter what day it is…"

She says, "I know!"

Sheldon looks around and there are too many strange people in here for his liking , "Is George still here?" Taylor says, "No, Sadie and him went go see some friends." Sheldon says, "Good." As he heads up to his room and closes the door. Now, I was standing with a group of strangers. I decided to leave Sheldon to himself for a while. He needed his alone time.

I sit on the couch and one of the girls named Lisa says, "So, you're from California?"

I reply, "Not really. I moved there from Nebraska. I wanted an acting career but ended up as Pharmaceutica **l** rep." One of the other bridesmaids, I think her name was Britney says, "Well, being a salesman is a lot like acting. You have to be able to be believable for their product." I nod, "Yeah. It is but I am actually filming a miniseries now."

Missy walks in with wine and joins in the conversation, "Oh, yeah Penny. I forgot you got that miniseries. How is it going?" I say, "It's good. Almost don't filming and then not sure how long it'll take for editing and the politics of figuring what network to get it to air on…"

Taylor ask, "Were you in a movie, Serial Ape-ist?" I could feel my face go red and say, "Oh God are you one of the five people, who saw that awful movie?" Everyone started giggling.

Taylor laughs, "Oh my Gosh. It was you. I knew you looked familiar and when you said actress….." Missy shakes her head, "I don't even want to know what it's about and how did I not know…"

I reply, "Because I was so embarrassed. My own family doesn't know about the movie." Lisa says, "What is it about?" I say, "You know Sharknado?" Lisa nods and I reply, "It's like 10 times worst."

Taylor laughs, "It's like the Shiner, planet of the apes, and Baywatch all in one…" I smirk, "Well, you are just being too kind on that description."

Missy says, "We can watch it on Netflix!" My eyes widen and go to her side and low behold on her phone was Serial Ape-ist on her phone. "This is what we are watching tonight."

I say, "No, let's not." Missy raises her eyebrow, "It's my party and we'll do what I want to..."I frown, "Fine."

Missy gets a phone call and hangs up, "Have to go check the tux, to make sure the vest are the right color." Brittany says, "You're rehearsal and dinner is like in a few hours."

Missy says, "I know. Just going to take my dress with me and get dress at the venue for the rehearsal." The others agree they will do the same and go with her.

I reply, "I'll wait for Sadie and them to get back and we'll meet you there."

Missy says, "Okay and afterwards the real party is going to start. With…" all the girls chimed in at the same time, "Serial Ape-ist." I force a smile and say bye as they leave.

I then go to Sheldon's room and knock saying, "Sweetie?" Sheldon says, "Come in."

There are two twin beds and Sheldon is sitting on one of them typing on his laptop. I reply, "Are you okay, moonpie?" Sheldon glares at me, "Only MeeMaw calls me Moonpie." I sit on the bed next to him, "I know but it's fun to say. Whatcha doing."

Sheldon sighs, "Working on my project."I ask again, "Are you okay? You looked a little overwhelmed."He says, "Too many people."I lay my head on his shoulder, "I know." Sheldon says, "You, have never met any of these people and you just blend in." I reply, "I'm a social person, I guess."

Sheldon says, "Well, I'm butt of all jokes." I raise my head up, "Well, it looks like I'll be taking your place in that role." Sheldon says, "Why?" I reply, "They found Serial Ape-ist on Netflix. That's what we are watching tonight." Sheldon looked amused, "Are you going to watch the sequel, too?" I say, "No and no one needs to know there was a sequel."

Sheldon sighs, "That's a shame. The sequel was better." He then looks over at me and grins. I grin nudging him in the shoulder and he says, "Bazinga. Neither was good."

I reply, "I caught that it was a joke." He leans in for a kiss and I was surprise. This wasn't a passionate kiss, it was sweet and soft. I say after he release, "What was that for?" He shrugs, "I just wanted to…"

I bite my lip and say, "So, Taylor…was she…" Sheldon replies, "Yes, that was who I lost my virginity to…" I say, "Don't have sex with her this weekend." Sheldon replies, "Do you know who you are talking speaking with? I haven't seen her in 14 years and 8 months, for sure haven't kept up on rather she has had her annual check ups, on birth control, and she is married…"

He then grabs my left hand and says looking at my engagement ring "I guess the marriage part wouldn't have stopped me" I say, "I was joking but she was eyeing you pretty hard a while ago." Sheldon says smugly, "Why wouldn't she?"

I roll my eyes and put his laptop on the floor so I can push him down on the bed and kiss him. We were getting pretty heated until we heard his mother's voice, "Sheldon" and we quickly jumped out of the bed. Thankfully the door is closed.

Sheldon straightens his clothes and opens the door, "Yes, mother?" She says, "We are going to leave here in about an hour to go to the church for rehearsal."

Sheldon sighs, "How how hard is it to just walk from one end to the room to the other? Why do we have to rehearse?" His mom replies, "Sheldon Lee Cooper, just be ready in an hour." Sheldon says, "What is wrong with what I am wearing." Sheldon's mom was getting aggravated and I chimed in, "Ms. Cooper. I'll make sure he is dress in time."

Mary Cooper gives me a thankful look, "Thank you, Penny."

I look in the closet, where Sheldon had neatly hanged his things and grabbed a blue button up shirt and then found some gray slacks with a black belt. "Here and wear this with your black loafers"

Sheldon replies, "I did not even pack those clothes. I saw them when I was unpacking." I smirk, "That's because I packed them. You can't wear super hero shirts to your sister's rehearsal party. You dress up like you dress for a banquet or even for work…."

Sheldon rolls his eyes and playfully punch him the chest, "Don't roll your eyes at me." He says, "Why do people take this so seriously? Rehearsal dinner?" I say, "Because she is about to be bound to one man for the rest of her life. It's an important day and it has to be perfect for her."

Sheldon says as I walk to the adjoining bathroom, "I'm sure she'll have other weddings in the future. I can't see Missy staying with one man for the rest of her life." I say before I open the door in the bathroom that connects to Missy room, "You never know, Sheldon. What do you know? You barely seen her in the last few years….she's grown up since then."

Sheldon yells out before I close the bathroom door, "I know my sister!"

I put on a blue pleated lace dress that hit above my knees and was sleeveless. Sadie walks in about that time and says, "Hey, Penny!"

I look over and smile, "Hi." She asks, "Where are the other girls?" I say, "They had to do some things for the wedding before the party." She nods and grabs her suit case pulling out a dress and says, "I'm glad you are already dress, so I can figure out what to wear. I brought almost my whole wardrobe. I wanted to impress his parents…"

I smile, "Well, I'm sure they adore you." She says getting dress, "I hope so."

She stands in the mirror looking at her pink dress and says, "I haven't had much time to talk to his mother, sister, or even Sheldon." I reply, "Sheldon isn't easy to talk to, he is an acquired taste. I'm sure maybe during reception, Mary will have some time to talk and tonight we having girls night with Missy and them."

She nods, "Fun. I think. You didn't sound too excited…" I sigh, "That's because we going to watch a movie I'm in…" Her eyes widen, "You're an actress." I say, "Kind of…I quit and now back doing a miniseries. But I did a movie when I first move to California….needed the money….it's awful."

Sadie replies as she starts touching up her make up, "Can't be too bad."

I look at her, "It's called Serial Ape-ist." And Sadie laughs and says, "I'm sorry….but that's hilarious."

I nod as I put on my heels and I hear a knock on the door and I say, "Come in." It was George, "Are you two ready?"

I say, "I'm pretty much ready." Sadie says as she slips on her shoes, "Me too."

Sheldon was dressed in the clothes I picked out for him. I smile and I saw he had a hint of a smile when he saw me. I always thought he looked handsome in a suit.


	10. Chapter 10

The rehearsal dinner was done and the girls were all gathered in Missy's room. She had a smart tv in her room. She'd been living here when she was home from work. She giggles, "Oh my gosh. I can't wait to see this movie!"

I roll my eyes and say, "I'm so happy that you guys can find some enjoyment in my embarrassment." Sadie laughs, "Even though the title is pretty, it can't be that bad. " Taylor laughs, "Oh it's bad."

Missy had moved the bed so it was long ways against the wall so we could all fit on the bed leaning against wall.

We watch the movie and everyone laughs at the horribleness. I have to admit it's pretty hilarious with how bad the movie may be. After the credits started rolling, Missy says, "You were good in it." I laugh, "No, I wasn't. I couldn't get in character because the material was so bad. It's probably why I never could get hired for any parts because they googled me and find this…"

Sadie smirks, "At least your boobs looked good." I shake my head, "I had forgotten that I had go topless for that movie and I was worried about getting nude for the one I am doing now." Taylor peers over, "Are you doing a sequel!?" I say, "No! I meant the miniseries I'm doing, now. There is a clause in my contract that I agreed to do nudity. When I thought it was on lifetime I didn't think it would be problem but now they are thinking about putting it on HBO…"

Missy says, "Wow." And Taylor says, "Well, this show has to be good ig HBO accepts it. Anna Paquin went nude in True Blood and won an Emmy."

I nod, True but still I rather not."

We all chatted and soon most everyone fell asleep. Two of the girls and Missy slept on the bed, Sadie and I slept on air mattresses on the floor. I couldn't sleep and decided that now everyone was asleep, to check the pregnancy test.

I tiptoe to my purse and grab the bag and go to the bathroom. I follow the directions and wait.

I sit on the edge of the bathroom and mindlessly check facebook while waiting.

Finally check and see, two lines, pregnant, and a plus sign. I sit back down on the edge of the tub in shock. _Pregnant? I'm Pregnant? I'm on birth control…how?_ I knew that the pregnancy tests aren't completely accurate but I took three and they say the same thing, the sickness this morning, and miss period.

 _Oh, shit. I'm pregnant with Sheldon Cooper's baby. What am I going to do? He doesn't want a baby with me? I'm not a super genius. Should I get rid of it?_

I wasn't sure if I could get rid of it. Maybe I'll just move away and raise the baby on my own or give it up for adoption. What I did know is that I had to break up with Leonard.

I decided I couldn't sleep and go downstairs, the lights were out and everyone was sleeping. Except I don't think the boys made it home. They went to have a bachelor party of Missy's husband to be. Sheldon didn't want to go but I talk him into it.

I turn on a lamp and sit on the couch. I was looking at instagram on phone when I heard the doorknob rattle and the door opens.

"92 bottles of beer on the wall!" Sheldon is singing as him and George walk in with their arms around each other or rather stumble in. They were drunk, really drunk. George continues, "Take one down, pass around…92 bottles of beer one the wall!" they say together.

I say, "Sssh, guys. You going to wake up everyone."

Ron, Missy's fiancé' and another guy follows them in and says, "George decided to do a drinking game with Sheldon for some brotherly bonding."

I nod, "Well they look like they have bonded." I say, "Sorry, you had to take care of their drunk asses, the night before your wedding."

Ron smiles, "Nah, it's cool. Glad I got to meet Missy's brothers. They are both very different from one another. Sheldon is like from a different planet but I like him."

I sigh, "Yeah, he grows on you after a while."

George says, "Bye! Ron. I love you brother in law!" as he stumbles upstairs. Sheldon is sprawl out on the couch.

Ron says, "You need help getting him upstairs." I shake my head, "Nah, I got it. Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow. Or yet today…"

Ron nods and says bye as he shuts the door behind him. I lock the door and say, "Come on Sheldon, let's go up stairs."

Sheldon looks up at me, "I love you Penny."

I grab his hands helping to pull him up and I smile, "I'm sure you do." As I help him upstairs he slurs, "I do Penny! When I'm with Amy…I think of you…"

I make it to Sheldon's room. George is already pass out face down on one of the twin beds. I pull the covers back and Sheldon lays down. I pull off his shoes and slacks, I then unbutton his shirt. He looks up to me and tries to pull me into kiss and I gag at his whiskey smelling breath, "Not tonight, Sheldon." I say as I pull the shirt over his shoulder and discarding it on a near by chair.

"You are so pretty Penny. I loved you since that first day I met you…" I wonder if there was any hint of truth from what he was saying but I couldn't tell. I pull the covers over him and kiss Sheldon on the forehead and whisper, "I love you too, Sheldon."

Sheldon was sound to sleep now and I leave the room closing the door.

I head back into the other room and finally fall asleep.

It was 2 pm and Missy, Sadie, and all the bridesmaids were at the beauty salon getting our hair done. Missy was grinning ear to ear. I was happy for her. I had saw her and Ron together for the rehearsal party and they looked like they had real love for each other.

Taylor says, "I bet you are ready for after the wedding!"

Missy had a sheepish grin as she was looking at her phone, "Yeah…it's going to be good."

Brittany replies, "So you had no sex what so ever for 6 months?"

Missy says, "None. God as my witness." Brittany sips her wine and says, "Not something I could do…"

Missy looks at me, "Penny, said she was trying it as well. She gets married in a couple of months."

I look up from my phone and look at the girls staring at me and I just nod. Taylor grins, "How do you handle it? Vibrator?" Everyone laughs and I say, "I have my ways." _Like fucking Sheldon._

Missy says, "Tomorrow I will let you know if it is worth it. If not then you can go home and bang his lights out."

I just shake my head and go back to looking at my phone.

We had left early and Sheldon and George were still passed out. So I haven't seen him all day. Our hair was done and we had about 3 hours till the wedding and we head to the church. Missy says as we pull up to the church, "My hands are like shaking. I can't believe I'm getting married." Taylor says, "You are so in love with him and the wedding going to be so beautiful."

We all agreed as we head in the church and into the make shift bridal room. There were couches and chairs. Her dress was hung on the door. Brittany then pulls a bottle of wine out of her bag. Taylor says, "Girl…we going to get struck my lighting. This is a church." Brittany rolls her eyes, "Jesus did turn water into wine." Everyone laughs. I kindly pass on the wine.

I say, "You said you had like 5 bridesmaids there is only like 3 of us. Where's Lisa and who is the 5th?"

Missy says, "Ron's cousin is the 5th and he just text me saying that her plane has landed and Lisa has two kids and will be here in a hour or so." Missy frowns and looks at Sadie, "I wish I met you before I had chose bridesmaids, I rather you be a bridesmaid than Ron's hippy cousin."

Sadie raises an eyebrow, "Hippy cousin?" Missy nods, "Yes! She doesn't shave her armpits, doesn't believe in shampoo, and dresses in vintage clothing."

I look at the bridesmaid dresses hanging up, "She'll look good in that lilac bridesmaid dress with her armpit hair hanging out. "

Missy says, "No, he promises me that she'll shave her armpits and legs for the wedding."

Sadie laughs and says, "I think I'm going to go find George and see if he is okay. What I have heard is he got pretty drunk last night."

I reply, "Yep, I was awake when they came in but the good thing is I think Sheldon and George had some good bonding time."

Missy laughs, "Sheldon was drunk too?" I nod, "Yep."

Taylor replies, "I saw him drunk like once in high school or when I was in high school and it was pretty hilarious." Missy shakes her head, "No it wasn't. The football team invited him to a party and then spiked whatever he was drinking."

Taylor says, "I know that wasn't funny but he acted pretty funny with his Uranus jokes." Missy sighs, "I guess it wasn't funny because it was my brother. I had to call George, who was back for a few weeks from basic training, to pick us up and we had to sneak him back to his room because if mother woke up and saw that her pride and joy was drunk…I'd be the one in trouble."

Sadie went off to find George and I say, "Pride and Joy?"

Missy says, "Sheldon was smart. He was getting his 2nd PHD while I was getting ready to graduate from high school. So, my twin brother is incredibly gifted and I'm just a regular oh student. I wasn't even a bad student; I was rank 25 out of the 300 students in my class. How do you live up to someone like Sheldon? Mama, always favored him."

I say, "Oh, I guess I never realized how strange it would be growing up with a twin brother like Sheldon."

Missy says taking a sip of her wine, "Very strange."

A couple of hours pass and Lisa had already made it to the church and who I believe is the cousin of Ron's walks in with Ms. Cooper. Missy smiles nicely, "Hey, Kristen."

Kristen smiles, "Hey, Missy." She was in a sleeveless dress so I checked when waved if her pits were shaved and they were.

Ms. Cooper says, "Missy, it's about time for you to get ready!"

Missy says, "I still have an hour. I'm terrified something will get in my dress."

I reply, "Well, how about we get ready and then we can help you get ready." Ms. Cooper says, "That sounds like a great idea." I then asked, "Who is going to do your make up?"

Missy says, "Taylor was going to do it." Taylor says, "As soon as I get my dress on, I'll do yours. My make up is already done…except for a few touch ups."

We get ready. The bridesmaid dress was sleeveless lilac dress, that hit at the knees. My blond hair was curled and few sections pinned back. Everyone was ready and Taylor finished her make up.

We then help her in her dress. She looked beautiful and happy. Ms. Cooper was crying.

Missy says, "Mama stop, I'm going to cry and mess up my make up!"

Ms. Cooper says, "I'm sorry but my only daughter is getting married!"

About that time George and Sheldon walks and George says, "Not true, mama. Your other daughter Sheldon isn't married yet."

Sheldon glares at his brother but doesn't respond. George walks up and hugs his sister, "You look beautiful Missy." Sheldon then hugs Missy and say, "I think Ron is a really good guy. I like him."

I couldn't help but notice how handsome Sheldon look like in his tux.

Missy smiles, "Thanks Sheldon."

I take a picture of Sheldon, George, Missy, and their mother and then it was time for the wedding.

The ceremony was beautiful and I could see that Missy truly loved Ron. I wanted a wedding like this one day and I knew it wasn't going to be with Leonard.

The reception started and Missy had her first dance with Ron. Sheldon and I were standing by each other and Sheldon says, "They really do look happy." I smile, "Yeah."

Missy then danced with George and after the song was over she walks up to Sheldon and Sheldon frowns but he dances with her. It was good a jester that he decided to not be selfish and let her have her day.

George stands by me and I ask, "Where is Sadie?" George replies, "She went to the bathroom."

I watch as Missy dances with her brother and I could tell no matter how displease Sheldon had been with her during their childhood he still loved her.

George says, "You love him." I look at him, "Who?" George says, "You know who I am talking about. Sheldon."

I reply, "Yes, he is a great friend and I love him but…" George says, "No…something different. The way you two look at each other. I've never seen Sheldon have the type of relationship he has with you….he act's different….like an actual person."

I say, "Well, maybe if you treated him more nicely when you were kids. He wouldn't have such difficulty forming relationships."

George with his arms cross laughs humorously and says, "Sheldon would always been Sheldon no matter how we treated him."

I just roll my eyes.

George continues, "We just resented him so much growing up. We had to get up and move when I was 14 so Sheldon could start college. He couldn't live in a dorm, so we had to move closer to the school because he was just 11. I had to leave my friends, my football team, everything behind just for the kid genius Sheldon Cooper. Nothing Missy and I did was great because Sheldon was so brilliant and smart, winning all these awards."

George says, "Our lives were always revolved around Sheldon. Yet, maybe I was mean but I defended him. I beat up the neighbors who threw rocks at him and made him fall off his bike, stood up for him when people were mean to him…..I never would let him know but I loved him…he's my little brother."

The music stop and everyone clapped. Sadie had come back and George pulls her on the dance floor to dance. Other couples join. I say to Sheldon, "Want to dance?"

Sheldon looked at my annoyed, "I just dance with my sister, Penny."

I reply, "But you haven't danced with me."

I grab his hand and pull him on the dance floor. We swayed to the slow country song and I say, "I've had a good time here." Sheldon was actually a decent dancer.

"You're a good dancer." Sheldon replies, "Mama, made me take ball room dancing when I was a kid."

Sheldon smiles, "I'm glad you came with me. You have made this trip bearable."

I say, "Your family loves you."

Sheldon sighs, "I know. I love them as well…at a distance."

The music stops and we don't immediately release our embrace, just look at each other before we realize we are in are in a room full of people. We then head back to the table.

Finally the night has ended and the married couple left for their hotel room. We ride back with George and Sadie. George says on the way home, "Y'all want to switch rooms?" George was driving; Sheldon and I were in the back seat.

Sheldon looks at George, "Like You and I in Missy's room and they in my room. Why?"

George looks at Sheldon through the rear view mirror, "No dickwad."

Sadie hits George on the arm, "Don't be mean."

George says, "No, Sadie and I room together and you and Penny room together."

Sheldon says, "I don't think mama would approve."

George says, "Mama, don't have to know."

I say, "That's fine. You and Sadie can have Missy's room and I'll sleep on the other twin bed in Sheldon's room."

George replies, "Great. Thank you."

We make it to the house and head inside, Sheldon replies, "Why did you agree?" I reply, "Because George and Sadie want to be together and you won't have to listen to George snore tonight."

Sheldon thinks about it and the smiles, "Well, I guess I do like that idea."

I grab my stuff out of Missy's room and take into Sheldon's.

I go to the bathroom and Sadie is in there and I say, "You mind if I brush my teeth and wash my face?"

Sadie shakes her head, "No, I'm doing the same." She says making conversation as I brush my teeth and she scrubs her face, "The wedding was beautiful. I really do like this family and Ms. Cooper has been really nice."

I couldn't talk with the toothpaste in my mouth but I nod. I then spit it out and wipe my mouth, "Yeah, they are really nice. I had a great time and so happy I met you."

Sadie smiles, "Yeah, we have to keep in touch and hang out."

I say as I start washing my face, "Yes. It would be great for you two to visit California sometime. It would be good for George and Sheldon to be able to hang out. We live across the hall from one another."

Sadie says, "I agree!"

We were done with our morning ritual and say good night. I walk back in the bedroom and Sheldon. His tie and shoes were off and he was unbuttoning his shirt. He then passes me into the bathroom and shuts the door. Apparently he had to pee.

I look through my bag finding my PJs.

I heard the toilet flush, water running and what I think was brushing his teeth.

I try reach behind to unzip the back of my dress but it felt like it was stuck. Sheldon walks back in the room and I say, "Can you unzip this for me."

Sheldon works on the zipper till it finally unzips. I shudder at the feeling of his of his fingers on my bare skin. The dress drops to the floor. He then unhooks my bra and I feel his lips on my neck. I turn, facing him and kiss his lips as I finished unbuttoning his dress shirt and take off his belt.

The little bit that I had left wearing came off and his clothes came off as well. I know I need to tell him to stop. It's not fair for our mates at home. I am fully aware and in control. I can't say that this just happens. Yet, I never stop it and nor does he. We barely even speak of it after it happens.

We tried to have coitus as quiet as we could. Not to alert any of the housemates. He thrust one more time inside me and we both came. I muffle my moans into his shoulder and he muffles his into the pillow.

We cuddle, holding on to each other …partly so we don't fall off this little bed.

"Sheldon?" I say breaking the silence of our labored breathing.

"Yes?"

"Do you ever feel guilty?" I ask as I look up at him.

I half believe he was going to act like he didn't understand the question but instead he just ponder the question and then speaks, "Sometimes when I am with Amy, I do feel guilty. She would be deeply hurt if she found out about us. It's hard to be around Leonard sometimes, too. I am afraid he'll notice me acting differently around him."

I say, "He hasn't mention to me that you have been acting different."

Sheldon replies, "Maybe I'm just paranoid. "

We were silent for a bit and then Sheldon says, "I'm uncomfortable."

I reply, "Want me to get in the other bed?"

Sheldon replies, "We could just move the beds together."

I smile as I get out of the bed, "You are the genius."

Sheldon gets out and I help push the other bed next to the other one. Sheldon goes and pee. He then gets in the bed and I am trying to dose off but I hear Sheldon say, "Penny?"

I yawn and say, "Yes, Sheldon."

"I'm glad that you came to Texas with me."

I snuggle against him and say, "I'm glad that I came with you too."

We then fall asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

I wake up and Sheldon is already dressed. I look at the clock and it's 8:30am. He sits on the bed to put on his shoes. "Are you heading some where's?" He nods, "Yes, MeMaw wants me to go blueberry picking with her before I leave. It's something I use to do with her when I was a kid."

I pull the covers off me and noticed that Sheldon had nicely laid my robe by bed. I pull it on. I say, "I suppose we should push the beds back before you leave. Wouldn't want anyone to get suspicious."

Sheldon agreed and we both push one of the twin beds back into it's respectfully place. Sheldon says we should just strip the covers off the bed. His mother was going to wash them anyways.

I sigh after we are done." I guess I will go ahead and take a shower. When are we leaving?" Sheldon says, "Well the plane leaves at 1 in the afternoon. So I guess we should leave around 11am."

I nod and say, "I'll be ready." I give him a kiss on the cheek before heading to the bathroom. "Have a good time with your grand mother." Sheldon smiles and I swear he blushes and says, "I will."

I take my shower and dry my hair then head down to the kitchen. I was shock to Missy in the kitchen with Sadie and George. "Missy, why on earth are you here?"

Missy rolls her eyes and says, "The men in Ron's family have a family tradition of a golf game the morning after the wedding. He said he'll be back by noon and we then can leave for the honeymoon."

I see there are muffins and grab one then start pouring coffee.

"Missy Cooper?! When were you going to tell me?" I turn around seeing a furious Mary Cooper and Missy raise her eyebrow. "First of all I got married last night so it's Missy Jones and secondly….I have no clue what you are talking about"

I almost choked on my muffin when Ms Cooper threw the pregnancy test on the counter. I thought I buried them enough in the trashcan. "You promise to the minister and to the Lord that you were going to wait till your wedding night. So how are you pregnant?"

Missy look at the pregnancy test and then at her confused, "Those aren't mine, mother! You do remember there were like several girls in my room the other night."

Mary says, "Why on Earth would they be secretly taking pregnancy test in our bathroom?"

I blurt out, "They are mine." The room got silent and all eyes fell on me. I wanted to fall through the floor at this point. Missy says, "But you said you have been celibate with Leonard for the past 3 months and you don't look like you are going into your 2nd trimester…." I say, "It's not Leonard's…."

I really didn't want to blurt out the father and was going to try to say that it was some random guy's one drunking night but George says, "Is it Sheldon's?" I couldn't control my reaction and I look at him like a deer in headlights. George's goofy expression turned into a dumbfounded one, "Woah, wait I was joking..."

Missy eyes widen, "You are carrying Sheldon Cooper's baby." I lean against the counter put my hands in my face and say, "Oh, God. This is not happening…."

Missy says, "Does Sheldon know."

I shake my head, "No."

I look over at Mary and she is looking in the distance shocked. Missy says concern, "Mom are you okay?" Mary says, "I think I'm going to sit down."

She leaves the kitchen towards the living room and I sigh, "I'll go talk to her."

I walk in the living room and Ms. Cooper is sitting on the couch quietly. She looks between shock and on the verge of crying. "Ms. Cooper?" I say announcing my self in the room.

She ask, "How far along are you?"

I sit next to her and say, "Only a few weeks. I'm going to make an appointment with my OBGYN, tomorrow."

I reply, "I'm sorry. This wasn't how I wanted you to find out…." Mary looked at me and said, "Were you planning on telling Sheldon?"

I shrug, "I haven't put a lot of thought in to it. I didn't even realize the possibility of me being pregnant until the train ride."

She wipes tears from her eyes, "I just never even thought Sheldon would become a father. His work has always been his child and putting anyone in with his routines just seemed impossible but after you came into his life….I could see the change in him…"

I shake my head, "I had nothing to do with that…Amy had a lot to do with him opening up a bit…"

Mary says, "There would never been an Amy if it wasn't for you. He wouldn't even entertain the idea of dating…"

I sigh, "He doesn't want a baby from me. I'm not the right gene pool that he would like to reproduce. That's why he chose Amy to date….she's his type…I'm just a stress reliever…"

Mary gave me a peculiar look but then says, "I don't really want to know." She grabs my hand and says. "I know it's your choice but you know how I feel about…."

I say, "I know and I really haven't even came to terms that I might be pregnant much less think of the future." Ms Cooper nods.

I say, " I am going to confirm it with my OBGYN and if it's confirm then if I decide to keep it then I'm going to wait till my 2nd trimester before telling anyone. What's the point if I miscarried?"

Mary says, "Believe me, you don't want to go through a miscarriage alone…." I shake my head, "If this was a different situation I would tell my closest friends…but it's not…"

Mary grabs my hands, "Well I know and Missy knows….so keep us up to date and if something happens. I'll be on the first flight…"

I nod and wipe a few stray tears away from my face, "We can't tell Sheldon. At least let me wait till the 2nd trimester and it will be his choice rather or not he wants to be in this baby's life."

Mary nods understandably and I sigh, "But regardless of his choice, I want this baby to be part of your life."

Mary hugs me with tears, "Oh, thank you!"

After my talk with Ms Cooper I walk into the kitchen and the three left in there are talking. I am assuming about this news they just heard. I say, "No one can not mention this to Sheldon."

Missy says, "Don't worry. I don't want to cause him an anxiety attack." George replies, "We only talk like twice a year, so no worries here…"

George has that goofy grin and says, "Missy I thought you would have been the first to be knocked up. Who would thought Sheldon would be the one …..the Golden child."

Missy says, "Who would have thought Sheldon would be capable of sex." George replies, "Oh during your sleepovers he was screwing Taylor until he finally moved out."

Missy says, "You are lying." George shakes his head, "No, one day I accidentally barged in on them."

Missy scrunches up her face and says, "That whore. She always said she was going outside to smoke….yet I never actually ever saw her smoke…why didn't you tell me?" George shrugged, "They were mortified and I promise I wouldn't tell. Any way I didn't want to ruin it…Sheldon was actually being a man."

Missy looks at me, "What is it about Sheldon that attracts women? Taylor was the most popular girl in high school and some of my other girlfriends have mentioned that he was hot. Then you who are as well hot are carrying his child."

I blush and say, "I don't know. When they came to my door, the first time I met them, I did think he was hot but then I got to know him and he annoyed the hell out of me….but then there were those times he didn't….our relationship always been strange."

Sadie says, "You going to tell him right? I mean people will be able to tell you are pregnant in a few months.."

I nod, "Yeah, I will tell him when I get to the 2nd trimester…."

Missy smiles, "So you are going to keep it?" apparently they were listening to Ms. Cooper and my conversation.

I sigh, "I'm meant if I get to the 2nd trimester."

"Will you record it?" George ask. Sadie chides, "George! Don't be stupid." Missy replies, "No but seriously to see that expression on his face when you tell him he is going to be a father…"

I roll me eyes and say, "I'm going to go finish packing."

A few hours later Sheldon and I arrive at the airport. We say good bye to his family and head through security. After we arrive to her terminal, Sheldon says, "I actually enjoyed myself more than I thought."

I sit down next to him and say, "I know it meant it a lot to your mother to have all the kids under one roof." He nods, "Yeah, it did."

I say, "I'm happy that I came with you. It helped me put a lot of things into perspective." Sheldon looks at me and says, "Like, what?"

I shrug, "I don't know. Like maybe marrying Leonard is a mistake."

Sheldon looks at me and seems lost for words he ask, "Sarcasm?"

I shake my head, "No. Leonard deserves better. I am going to call off the engagement when we get home."

Sheldon says, "Is it because we've engaged in coitus?"

I hesitate and then say, "Yeah. I mean I would be furious if I found he had done the same with another woman, especially if it was my best friend."

Sheldon ponders for a minute and says, "I know that Amy and I don't have the most traditional relationship but it works. I am very close to solving the string theory and she is about to be offer a very noteworthy study to participate in, and we have been offer to be interviewed in Science Today as one of the smartest couples of 2016."

I ask, "So you are continuing your relationship for professional gain?"

Sheldon replies, "I like Amy a lot and enjoy her company and she may not be very skilled with coitus as you are but I suppose it will get better with practice."

I sigh and say, "So no guilt? You don't worry Amy finding out?"

Sheldon who had his messenger bag in his lap and fiddling with the zipper looks at me, "Of course I feel some guilt but it'll subside, when one day you the find a male partner that satisfies you enough."

I roll me eyes and just shake my head. I was a little hurt and mostly because I was falling for Sheldon but he didn't seem to think anything more about our relationship other than it was about sex.

I guess this baby will grow up with no father unless I ever find someone who will want to marry a single mother.


End file.
